


Nothing We Can't Forgive

by stufferknee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, College, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Muggles, Percy Weasley Redemption, Redemption, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, The Burrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stufferknee/pseuds/stufferknee
Summary: Percy Weasley held his pride in high regard, he always had. But when his world shifted beneath his feet, the false hope he had sought shelter in up in flames around him, Percy felt his pride shatter. Faced with an internal battle, Percy seeks new shelter in a stranger, one who extends a helping hand when he needs it most.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & Reader, George Weasley & Reader, Ginny Weasley & Reader, Hermione Granger & Reader, Molly Weasley & Reader, Percy Weasley & Reader, Percy Weasley/Reader, Reader & Original Female Characters
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	1. Prologue

_Debris fell around Fred, dust thick in the air as screams and cries rung in his ears. Disoriented and distracted, Fred didn’t see Rookwood approaching from the opposite side of the room. He’d just seen a flash of orange hair, it wasn’t possible, was it? Sending a curse towards another Death Eater, his eyes stayed focused a few feet away. This wasn’t the time to be focusing on something like this but Fred couldn’t help it. He’d seen Percy._

_Rookwood had a twisted smile on his face, watching the dazed Weasley staring off into the distance. The pillar beside him was already weak as he shot a curse towards it, shattering it on impact. The pieces began to fall as Rookwood laughed, the unaware Fred about to be crushed._

_“Stupefy!” A voice called out, the curse hitting him straight in the chest. Rookwood collapsed as Fred whipped around, the same orange blur rushing for him._

_The scene played in slow motion. Percy’s curse. The pillar exploding. The pieces heading straight for Fred. Percy’s screams as he raced for his little brother._

_“Perce?” The only word Fred could get out before the air was knocked from his lungs, sprawled on the floor. Concrete rained from above as something lay over Fred, blocking him from the shattered pieces._

_Percy lay across Fred, eyes clamped shut as the debris finally settled, still feeling Fred’s heart racing underneath him. He did it, he saved him. Getting to his feet, Fred shot up after him reaching out._

_“Percy, you saved me.” Fred watched as his brother backed away, stumbling on the uneven floor._

_“I’m sorry.” With that, Percy was gone again, Fred left standing with his hand outstretched, balling his fist as a tear slid down his cheek._

5 MONTHS LATER

Percy sat at the library desk, a piece of parchment clutched in his hands. The words were burned into his brain at this point, he had no need to continue to read it, but the action gave him comfort he hadn’t felt in a long time.

_My dearest Percy,_

_I hope this finds you well. Fred told us how you saved him. How you appeared out of nowhere during the Battle to protect him. We miss you, Percy. The entire family is thinking of you, we’ve never stopped. Please, come home. There’s nothing we can’t forgive, you’re our son. I’ll always love you, you’re always going to be my baby. Please, Percy, come home to us.  
_

_Mum x_

Percy refused to cry at this desk, he just started this job and he couldn’t very well lose it over being hysterical his first week. Still, his eyes refused to tear away from the paper. If they had he may have noticed he wasn’t alone in this moment, someone else was sharing in his grief as they watched the orange haired boy from across the room. Pen tapping, they studied the creases in his face, the tension in his arms. Whatever was going on had the man very upset, maybe he needed a friend. Tucking their pen behind their ear, they got to their feet and crossed the floor silently. Stopping in front of the desk, Percy’s eyes snapped up to see a stranger smiling at him.

“I’m going to grab myself a cup of coffee and you look like you could use one too.”


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy meets a stranger who seems to want to help him, distracting him from the weight of the letter in his pocket.

Percy Weasley wasn’t an easy person to leave speechless. Focused and prepared, he hardly found himself in a situation where he didn’t have a carefully thought out response. The stranger standing in front of him, however, took everything he thought he knew and just tossed it out the window behind him.

“A-a coffee?” He repeated, trying to figure out the intentions of the stranger. 

“Yes, you know, caffeinated beverages sometimes have cinnamon, chocolate, pumpkin spice or something else delicious mixed in? Ever heard of it?” You still had a smile on your face, head tilted as you studied Percy.

“I’ve heard of it, just puzzled as to why you’re asking me if I’d like one.” His words were returning, straightening up in his chair and tucking the parchment back in his pocket.

“Just looked like you could use one and some conversation is all. How do you take it?” You kept your smile, swinging your foot as you tried to coax anything out of him.

“Black is fine.” Percy offered up his hand to you, shaking yours as you accepted. “Percival Weasley.”

“Percival,” you snorted, shaking your head. “I’m calling you Percy, thank you very much. Y/n Y/l/n.” You smiled as you dropped his hand, beginning to back up towards the door. “One black coffee for a Percy Weasley coming right up.”

You brought him back a coffee, exchanged small talk, and made your way back to your awaiting paper. Percy watched you slip back into it, glancing up every now and then to give him a little wave. The letter felt lighter in his pocket, he didn’t have to urge to pull it out for the rest of his shift. You stayed until the library closed, following Percy around as he cleaned up. 

“I haven’t seen you here before, when did you start?” You were sitting on a table, Percy sorting books back onto shelves as he logged their names and codes.

“This is my first week. It’s been quite lovely so far.” Percy smiled to himself. The first few months of living as a Muggle were terribly difficult, finding this job was the start of a new chapter. 

“This is my favourite building on campus, you know. It’s by far the most welcoming.” You shot him a wink as pink tinged his cheeks. Letting out a laugh, you shook your head. “I’m only teasing, you’re a very quiet man Percy Weasley.”

“Is the full name really necessary, Y/n Y/l/n?” He shot back a smile as you rolled your eyes. 

“Not every day you hear an intriguing name like Weasley, that’s all. So do you study here or are you an off the street hire?”

“Off the street. Safe to assume you attend studies here?” Percy focused back on the books, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the company. 

“I’m doing my Masters degree, medical laboratory science actually. I may have bitten off more than I could chew, it’s stressful.” Your eyes flickered out the window to the dark that had settled over campus. The last bus of the evening had definitely already left and you sighed. Maybe you could convince Percy to walk you back to your townhouse. 

“That’s admirable, I miss my studies quite a bit.” Percy stopped himself before he could go too far, you were definitely a Muggle and he would not be the wizard who exposed magic to this school. “I always loved school, you know?”

You nodded, still watching the darkness consume the campus. “You have to love it to get this far, not to mention take a job in a university library.” Smirking, you hopped off the desk and made your way to the window now. Something about the campus at night brought you a sense of peace and calm, but also terror.

Percy stopped what he was doing and watched you for a moment. He’d been alone for months in this city, he hadn’t tried to reach out to anyone or anything. How long had it even been since he’s had a friend? Was that what you were, Percy’s new friend? You seemed insistent on talking to him, not that he was complaining. You were pleasant company as far as he was concerned. You turned back to smile at him, he could see a question tugging at your tongue, begging to be asked.

“Is everything alright?” The last book was shelved and logged and Percy was ready to leave.

“Uh, I know we just met and by definition, you’re a strange man I don’t know, but putting that aside would you walk me home? Assuming it’s not out of your way, I just missed the last bus and I get nervous in the dark alone.” You were rambling, talking a mile a minute as Percy just chuckled, motioning for you to follow him. 

“It’s not a problem, what kind of man would I be if I left you to fend for yourself?” He grabbed his bag from the desk, waiting as you shouldered yours as well.

“And they say chivalry is dead, Percival Weasley.” He groaned and you relished in it, bumping your hip into his. “Seriously, thank you. I sincerely appreciate this.”

“It’s not a problem at all.” He meant it for once, your company had kept his mind off of the letter, off of the confrontation he’d eventually have to endure. “Do you live far?”

“Only a few blocks over, a townhouse on Queen street.” You smiled as the crisp September air hit you. This was your favourite time of the year, when the heat of summer was finally dissipating and you could breathe again. Percy walked silently beside you for the first little bit, his hand shoved in the pocket caressing the parchment tucked away inside. 

His face was hard again, his lips pressed tightly together in a straight line. You knew that expression well, the pain that came with fighting an internal war with yourself, your thoughts. Reaching your arm out, you tucked it through his and jostled him forward a bit.

“Y/n what was that for?” Percy laughed as he stumbled, being jostled again as he steadied himself.

“Skip with me,” your smile was wide and Percy couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Skip with you? What does that even mean?” He chuckled as your mouth fell open, glaring at him as you tightened the grip your arms held on each other.

“Alright, so we’re going to move our feet like this, and skip down the road together. And you’re going to love it.” You gave him a little demonstration, pulling him along down the road. He got the hang of it, laughter spilling out into the empty streets.

“You’re right, I loved it.” Percy smiled again, the vice grip on his chest lessening with every minute he spent with you. Is this what it felt like, having somebody support you? Percy wasn’t naive, he knew you could tell he was upset. You were distracting him every time his thoughts slipped back to his family.

“Good, you look much better with a smile on your face.” You laughed as he blushed, you could see it even under the dim glow of the streetlights. “That’s mine at the end up there, race ya?”

Before Percy could answer you had taken off, bolting down the street. He wasn’t about to let you win, chasing off after you down the street. You looked over your shoulder, sticking your tongue out at the considerable lead you gained. Percy made quick work of it, catching up to you and passing you just as you reached the house.

“Bloody hell, that was exhausting,” he huffed as he doubled over. Percy wasn’t out of shape by any means, but he definitely hadn’t expected to sprint full speed down the street at nearly midnight. “I’ll definitely sleep tonight.”

“Me too, impressed you managed to beat me.” You were just as out of breath, doubled over in front of your door. “Thanks for walking me, Percy, I really appreciate it. Are you working tomorrow?”

“Same shift, will I be seeing you?” Percy felt a little flutter inside, hope. Percy had forgotten how it felt to be hopeful about something, especially making a friend.

“Of course, you’ll come to learn pretty soon that I live in the library, this house is just for show.” This pulled a genuine laugh out of Percy, a noise he hadn’t heard himself make in a long time. “Goodnight, Percival Weasley.”

“Night, Y/n Y/l/n.” He turned to walk back down the street, looking for a well-hidden area to duck into. Seeing some trees he could duck under, he apparated back into his flat. 

The silence was overwhelming. Nothing broke through it, there were no drips of water, no ticking of a clock. Just an overwhelming blanket, suffocating Percy underneath it. He tugged at his shirt, pulling it away from his neck as he fumbled with a record player, putting anything on to escape the torture. His jacket felt like it was weighing him down and in a way it was. The letter burned red hot in his pocket, the source of the guilt growing in his gut.

Percy sank down into an armchair after shrugging off his jacket. The letter lay open on his lap, Molly’s words screaming up at him. While he knew his mum’s words were true, his parents were the kindest people Percy had ever known, that didn’t stop him from feeling as though he didn’t deserve them. The vile words he spat at his father. The disregard he had for their safety. The distance he shoved between them, valuing his career over his sibling. Every horrible thing Percy had done in the last few years sat like a brick in his stomach. How he denounced any relation to them, disowned the entire family. Ginny, his innocent little sister, caught in his quest for recognition and power. Molly left to mourn a son that still walked the Earth.

He let the tears fall now, there was no one to see him breakdown. No one could hear his sobs and muffled screams into a pillow. No one could witness the agony he felt at turning his back on the one good thing he’s ever had. This happened every night since he received the letter two weeks ago. Molly hadn’t reached out right away. Whether it’s because Fred never spoke of it or she was giving him space, it finally arrived when he awoke, ripping out his heart before he could even have breakfast.

This breakdown usually stretched longer but tonight Percy’s mind refused to stay focused on it. Thoughts of your smile crept back in, the laughter you pulled from him without trying. The way you reached out as soon as you saw his facade crack. He’d made a friend, and sometimes it was nice to have a friend. The tightening in his chest was slowly releasing, he could gulp in the air again. He clamped his eyes shut and thought about walking you home, skipping down the street and racing to your house. The shaking in his limbs stopped, his tears drying on his cheeks. His legs carried him to his bed, falling down on top of the blankets in all of his clothes. For the first time in months, Percy fell asleep immediately, a sense of peace falling over him as he replayed your conversation over and over.

You walked into the library coffee already in hand. Percy smiled up at you as you left it on his desk, leaving a box with two pastries inside with it. He needed to eat more, you could see the way his skin was clinging to him. The dark circles under his eyes told you he wasn’t sleeping either but they don’t make a baked good for that. Giving him a little wave, you made your way to your usual table, feeling Percy’s eyes on you. Looking up to stick your tongue out at him, you saw him stuffing his face and let out a barking laugh. He brought his finger up in an “Sh!” motion which only made you want to laugh harder. 

You stayed passed the library closing again, walking home with Percy. This was a routine now, not that you were complaining. His friendship was beginning to mean as much to you as it did to him, you found it easy to spend time with him, to talk to him. Your conversations were light and airy, jokes and passionate conversations about your favourite books and poems. Days turned into weeks and soon it was late into October. You saw him at least five times a week, noticing his mood lightening every time you spoke. It felt good, being able to help him even if it was only by being a source of light in whatever darkness held a tight grip on him. 

Percy slept longer, lately. It was easier to fall asleep at night, easier to tune out the voice screaming at him as he sat alone in his flat. He could get through his days now, the agony lived on inside of him but he no longer felt empty, he was no longer the shell of Percy Weasley. His smile came back, it felt natural now. As he sat at the desk this evening, you came in with his usual coffee and a Tupperware container. Intrigued, he peeked at it and saw a piece of homemade lasagna inside of it. 

“I always bring you sweets or pastries, figured I should start actually feeding you.” You smiled as you eyed the second chair nestled into the desk, a cleared off place for a second person. “Looking for some company, Percy?” 

“If you’d like, easier than trying to communicate across the room.” He shrugged, grabbing the container and fork to dig into the lasagna. “That is astounding, did you make this?”

You dropped down into the chair, spreading out your books in front of you. “Yeah, old family recipe. Hey, Percy?”

“Yeah, Y/n?” He spoke through a mouthful of lasagna, blushing at how impolite that was.

“Are we friends? I’m honestly rubbish about all of this and I just wanted to know.” You smiled at him, taking a sip from your coffee as he swallowed.

“Yeah, I think so. I mean, we spend time together and enjoy each other’s company. That’s what friendship is, right?” He smiled as well, playing with another piece. “I’m rubbish at it too, can’t remember the last time I had a real friend.”

“Me either. We’ve got each other now though, don’t we?” You opened up a textbook, sneaking another glance at him. He had a smile on his face as he thought about it, the tension fading from his muscles.

“Yeah, Y/n. We’ve got each other now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please like&comment if you enjoy  
> My works are all posted at http://firewhisky-kisses.tumblr.com ♥


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and you grow closer, finding yourselves entering uncharted territory for the both of you. Nicknames and drunken activities seem to find a common ground between you.

Percy watched as you flipped through text after text, finding source after source for your research paper. Pouring through medical journals and other research papers, your hair fell messily in front of your face, a frown tugging at your lips as you struggled to find the right information. He watched you fidget and tap your pen against the books, a telltale sign of anxiety. It was Friday evening and you were both in the library, it seemed as though neither of you had much of an active social life outside the other.

“Hey, Y/n,” Percy whispered, nudging you with his elbow.

“Percy, we’re the only two left in here on a Friday night, I’m pretty sure you can just speak normally,” you said with a laugh, smiling at the pink tinging his cheeks.

“Oh, right, sorry. Rules and all, anyway, did you have plans tomorrow morning?” His foot tapped now, anxious to hear your response. He wasn’t planning on asking you on a date or anything, but even though you considered him your friend, you hadn’t hung out beyond the library and your evening walks.

“Nope, nothing all weekend actually, have something in mind?” You eyed the orange-haired boy beside you, noting the pink in his ears and the way he avoided your eyes. Percy was nervous.

“Uh yeah, actually. There’s a little pub not too far from here, and we never seem to spend time together in any building but this, so maybe you’d like to grab a drink? Get out some stress?” He had a nervous smile now, it was nowhere near a date but for the two of you, it was still a big step.

“Absolutely! Anything to escape this blasted paper.” You had a smile now as you worked, Percy could feel the stress melting off of you. It warmed his heart, knowing he could do for you what you did so effortlessly. Since your friendship began, Percy had felt a sense of comfort he hadn’t really ever known. It was similar to when he was a child, running around with his brothers, but he quickly outgrew them and the feelings faded. 

The evening passed quickly, you helped him sort the books most nights so locking up took half the time. You didn’t mind helping, it gave you a chance to get to know Percy more. He told you very little about himself growing up and avoided speaking about his family completely. It wasn’t hard for you to put two and two together and figure that the letter had something to do with it, so you left it be. Focusing on his hopes and dreams, favourite novels, favourite foods, and the fact that he seemingly knew nothing about any sort of media.

“What do you mean you don’t have a favourite band?!” You dropped your jaw, staring him down. “Do you not listen to music?”

Percy did, but they were wizard bands. He knew very little Muggle music, anything Muggle for that reason, except a few records he had picked up along his travels.

“Not really, am I supposed to?” Percy tried to brush it off, giving you a nervous smile that you weren’t fooled by for a second.

“You’ll be getting a music education, Percival Weasley. Mark my words, not to mention a movie education as well.” You tucked the last book into its home, reaching out your hand. “Ready to party, Percy?”

“I believe I said a drink, not a party, Y/n.” Percy laughed as he slipped his hand into yours, marvelling at the warmth that spread through his body at your touch. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to the feeling, being cared for genuinely as you did.

“It’s a figure of speech, honestly. You need a complete education, Mister Old Fashioned. Although, the sweaters are pretty great, hold onto those.” You motioned to the white cable knit sweater Percy was currently wearing. You swore you’d steal it from him if you could, it looked incredibly comfortable.

“Noted, Y/n, all set to leave?” Percy watched you shoulder your bag, frowning in the realization that you probably wouldn’t want to carry your textbooks to the pub. “My flat is just down the street from it, would you want to drop off your school books first?” 

“School Books? Oh yeah, you’re definitely a grandpa trapped in a young man’s body. Sure thing, pops, let’s drop them off first.” You smirked as he let out a groan, rolling his eyes before smiling at you.

“You’ll be the death of me, Y/n.”

“You wouldn’t have it any other way, Percival.”

The walks were possibly your favourite part of your friendship. You had really gotten Percy out of his shell during them. Tonight was no different, you had stopped in the middle of the street, dropping your bag. Digging in the front of it, you pulled out a single piece of sidewalk chalk. Percy stood on the side of the road, watching you in wonder as you drew out the squares and numbered them. Getting back to your feet, you brushed off your hands on your pants, finding a rock to use.

“I’ve designated myself your teacher on this educational journey. Up first, hopscotch.” Tossing the rock at your carefully drawn boxes, you gave Percy a demonstration. Hopping through the numbers as you skipped six, where your rock landed, you gave a little bow as you got to the end. “You’re up, grandpa.”

“You want me to hop in the middle of the street?” Percy looked at you as though you had two heads, a great booming laugh echoing in the street from you.

“Yes, Percival Weasley. You’re going to take this rock and hop in the street tonight or face my wrath. So make your choice, grandpa.” You held out the rock as he sighed, taking it from your hand. He mimicked your demonstration, hopping through the boxes as you roared with laughter from the side. 

“Excellent, your hopping could use some work, but otherwise I’m proud. Someone is learning how to have fun.” You picked your bag back up, looping your arm through his as you continued to his flat. 

“I think I hop quite well for someone who’s rarely had a need to, Y/N,” Percy huffed. You could still see the smile on his face, bumping him with your hip as you continued on.

As you grew closer to his flat, Percy ran through his apartment in his mind making sure anything magical had been tucked away. The records were the only thing he was worried about, but he could explain those away. He considered telling you he was a wizard now that you were friends but truthfully he was terrified. You were growing closer and Percy couldn’t risk losing you, especially not now when he was finally beginning to feel human again. 

“What’s on your mind, marigold?” You asked softly, noticing the worry and stress etched on his face. You were caught by the colour of his hair under the streetlight, however, maybe that’s where the nickname came from.

“Marigold? That’s better than grandpa, I’ll take it. It’s nothing, sweetpea, just trying to remember if my flat was a mess or not.” Percy laughed nervously at choosing a nickname for you. You shook your head, stopping to look at him. 

“I’m going to bet you five pounds right now that your flat is in pristine condition. Also, I like the nickname. A couple of flowers.”

“You’re on, sweetpea.”

You were right as if there was any doubt. His flat was open concept, a single bedroom and bathroom lay off of the main area. He had little belongings but for what he had everything had its place, meticulously organized and cleaned. You’d bet there wasn’t a single speck of dirt anywhere, no book left out of place or lingering mug on the coffee table. It was almost enough to drive you insane, you thrived with a little bit of clutter. 

“Percy Weasley, are you a serial killer?” You asked with a laugh, examining his bookshelf. A few titles came off as odd but then again, so was Percy. He was still a mystery to you, one you were determined to crack. Maybe a little alcohol would loosen him up. 

He came back out from his bedroom shaking his head. “I reckon I’d be the worst serial killer in existence, how long have we been friends now? Haven’t even tried to murder you once." 

"2 months now, and maybe you just play the long con. That’s how you’re never caught.” You smirked as he laughed, shaking his head. Pulling his jacket back on, he held out his hand for you, letting you intertwine your fingers with his. It was a comforting feeling for you both as Percy locked up, leading you back out into the cold November air. 

The pub was only slightly crowded, surprisingly, and you found a small table off to the side that was free. It was harder to talk but you made do, laughing and joking around with each other. As you sipped your drinks, leaning in to hear the other, a warmth settled over both of you. It felt like home, laughing and smiling with Percy. 

Someone found the jukebox and punched in a slower song. Couples spilled out to dance with each other and you held out your hand. “Lesson number two, dancing.”

“I can assure you I’m quite the dancer,” Percy smiled, taking your hand and leading you to the floor. 

Percy was right, he was an excellent dancer. Twirling and swaying amongst the couples you found yourself flustered, watching Percy under the dim lights. He was handsome, something you hadn’t quite noticed before, or maybe it was the drink in your veins. Freckles dotted his face in beautiful constellations. His hair was neatly trimmed and styled, it was a rarity to see it mussed. The striking feature was his eyes. A beautiful, deep blue that had your stomach in knots as his arms wrapped around you. Blaming it on the alcohol no doubt flooding your veins, you hadn’t noticed Percy just as flustered at your close proximity. 

You smelled like the coffee you’d brought tonight, you’d started making it for him, a hazelnut blend with just the right amount of sugar. Your hair was still messy from studying and your cheeks flushed from the drinks. You were beautiful, how had Percy never noticed exactly how much before? You smiled as his eyes studied your face, bringing new heat into his cheeks. You were softly singing the song lyrics under your breath, Percy could see your lips moving with the lyrics. 

“A song you like?” He leaned in and whispered with a little slur, seeing you nod your head. “Sing it for me, sweetpea?" 

You were a little shocked, had Percy seriously just asked if you’d sing to him? Sure enough, he nodded as though he had read your mind and you sang softly as you swayed. Percy closed his eyes, letting your voice mix with the track playing, feeling your warmth against him. It was the most alive he had felt in years, standing in this dimly lit pub with you. When the song came to a close, Percy ordered another round of drinks, loosening up considerably. A fast paced song came on and Percy was hauling you back out onto the dance floor, spinning you around and laughing loudly as he danced around. He could certainly slow dance, but his usual dancing could use some work. His arms flailed around and he had almost no rhythm but it didn’t matter, you were having the time of your life making fools of yourselves.

It was painfully obvious Percy had drunk quite a bit more than you. After supporting him the entire walk back to his flat, you quickly realized you wouldn’t feel right leaving him alone. The darkness had fallen back over him the longer the liquor stayed flowing through him, resulting in a silence falling between the two of you. You brought him into his room, helping him crawl in under his sheets. 

"I miss my family…” Percy mumbled, hugging his pillow against him. “I was rotten to them, a stuck up petulant child. I said horrible, nasty things to them and I-I walked away. I left them. I’m not a kind man, Y/n.” His words were being choked by sobs now. Sitting on the edge of the bed, you ran your hand across his chest, squeezing his hand with your other. 

“Percy, you’re very drunk. Right now I need you to try and sleep it off for me, okay? And in the morning we can revisit this. Can you do that?” You smiled down at him as he stared up, nodding. 

“You’re beautiful, and you’re kind. I don’t know why you care for me but thank you, sweetpea.” His eyes fluttered shut, his breathing levelling as he slipped under. 

“Goodnight, marigold.” You leaned in to press a kiss against his forehead, making sure he was fully asleep. Leaving a glass of water beside him and a garbage can just in case, you switched the light off and shut the door.

Scouring the apartment you found a spare blanket and pillow for the couch. As you passed the desk in the living room, you noticed the quill and inkpot. Of course, Percy Weasley owned a quill. You weren’t quite tired yet and decided to sit and write. The quill scratched at the parchment, the sound was satisfying as you finished off the page, letting it dry before you folded it in half. Writing Percy on the folded half, you tucked it between two books, sticking out enough that the next time he sat down he’d see it.

Settling in on the couch, you pulled the blanket around you and closed your eyes, smiling to the thoughts of twirling around with Percy. It had been an amazing night, you were incredibly grateful to have someone like him in your life. Sleep came easily for being curled up on the uncomfortable couch and soon the flat was quiet, a quiet Percy didn’t mind for once.

As the sunlight streamed into his room, Percy lay groaning in his bed. He had already taken care of his hangover, his groans were for the words drunkenly spilled from his mouth. He’d opened the door to the one conversation he hadn’t wanted, the one topic he never spoke of. They say a drunken man’s words are a sober man’s thoughts so maybe Percy did want to tell you. Finally climbing from the bed, he paced the room for a minute, tossing around the idea in his head. You seemed okay with it, from the hazy details he can remember. Maybe it would be okay, he could always test the waters, see how you react. He didn’t want you to see him differently and after everything he had done, how couldn’t you?

You were still fast asleep on the couch, a blanket wrapped around you perfectly enveloping you. Percy could only see your Y/h/c hair sticking out, the rest of you swallowed up by the material. He felt guilty, you had to sleep on his uncomfortable couch. Before you came into his life he spent many nights on that couch, he knew exactly how hard and lumpy it was. He trod lightly over to you, leaning down to scoop you up into his arms. Careful not to jostle you awake, he brought you back to his room, tucking you into his blankets. Leaving with a soft kiss pressed to your hairline, he pulled the door after him as he headed for the kitchen.

He made a large breakfast, Molly would be proud of him if she saw the spread he had done. He smiled at the thought, the familiar pang of pain shot through his heart but he could still breathe. Maybe he was starting to heal after all. As he finished up the food, you began to stir in the room with the smell of sausages and bacon wafting through the flat.

Blinking and rubbing at your eyes, you felt comfier than you had the night prior. This wasn’t the couch, where were you? Looking around you made out the details of Percy’s quaint little room. You were tucked in exactly where you had left him the night prior. Did you sleepwalk into here? Did he bring you in? Before you could figure anything out, the door pushed open and Percy came in carrying a giant tray of food.

“Good, you’re up! I’ve made breakfast.” He had a smile on as he lowered the tray on the bed, every kind of breakfast food you could want piled up.

“Percy, you didn’t have to do this!” You grabbed a piece of bacon, groaning at the taste. The man knew how to cook, you had to give him that.

Percy sat on the other side of the bed, digging in with you as a silence fell over you once again. It wasn’t terribly awkward but you could tell he was waiting to bring up the night before. He was a painfully obvious person when it came to fixating on a thought. You could feel his eyes settle on you every so often, was he waiting for you to bring it up? As the food was finished and the tray pushed aside, you decided it was time to give him a push.

“So to address the elephant in the room,” you started, offering him a soft smile. “Would you like to talk about what you said?”

“I do, actually. I’m also scared.” Percy was fidgeting beside you, unable to meet your gaze again. “I don’t want you to look at me differently.”

“Nothing you say could make me look at you differently, Percy. I don’t know what happened, and you’re under no obligation to tell me everything either, but I know the you that’s been my friend for the last two months and he’s a kindhearted man. You can change and grow as a person, marigold.” You reached over to squeeze his hand, feeling it shaking a bit.

Percy took a deep breath before he started, talking slowly so he could prevent anything about magic from slipping out. “I grew up with six siblings, there were seven of us all together. We fought for attention and praise because there were so many of us. I was the third child, and my brothers before me were high achievers as well. It was hard to stand out in the family with everything. Our family is poor as well and growing up in hand me down clothes hearing the comments made about us, it hurt. I developed a deep-rooted need to prove myself, to carve a path for myself outside of all of them.

Reckon that’s why I did what I did, I wanted to get away from the Weasley name and just be myself. Seen for my achievements and not my father’s quirks. I said horrible things, insulted my father and our family, disowned them all. I stood on the wrong side of a war unintentionally, believing in a falsehood I clung so desperately to. I broke my mother and my little sister’s heart. I shattered my father’s pride, the one thing I thought was more important than anything.” Percy lost his voice, the shaking increasing as he tried to hold back the tears threatening him. “ I saw my brother five months ago, I saved his life but I couldn’t face them after everything. I saved him and I walked away.”

You wasted no time in pulling Percy into a hug. It all made sense now, his aversion to talking about his family, the way he disappeared into his head, why he thought he wasn’t kind. He sobbed against you as you rubbed his back, pressing a kiss against his hair. You held him like this until the tears finally stopped, letting him get everything out. You stretched out on his bed as he calmed, pulling him down with you as you wrapped your arms around him. 

“You’re not that same boy, Percy. You’re not the same kid who did any of that, you’ve grown. You deserve forgiveness, to forgive yourself for your mistakes. I don’t see you any differently, marigold. Maybe stronger and braver than I could have ever guessed, reckon a lot braver than I ever guessed. Thank you for telling me, for opening up so bravely, you can always talk to me, okay?” You held onto him as he lay silently, trying to process your words. You didn’t hate him? You weren’t running screaming?

“I don’t understand, why aren’t you leaving?” Percy mumbled as he tilted his head to finally look at you. You had a soft smile on your face, shaking your head.

“We all have demons, Percy. Everyone has a skeleton or two in their closet, doesn’t make you any less worthy of love.” You thought for a moment, still rubbing his back. “I do love you, you know. You’re my best friend, marigold.”

“I think you’re my best friend, sweetpea.”

“You think?” You chuckled a bit, smoothing his hair.

“Well, I can’t really know for sure because I’m realizing now that I’ve never really had one.” Percy laughed a little as you did, shaking your heads.

“Well if we’re being honest, I don’t think I’ve ever had one either… This would be an incredibly sweet moment if what we admitted to each other wasn’t so sad.” You laughed again, Percy snorting against you as he joined in. 

You spent most of the day talking about anything you could. Percy opened up more as the two of you got to know each other better, finding yourselves perfectly content with each other’s company. When you finally left to head home, you pulled him in for a hug, leaving him with a kiss on his cheek. “Take care of yourself, okay? You know where I am if you need me.”

“I will, Y/n, promise.” Percy waved as you left, closing the door after you.”

The letter was on his mind as he glanced towards the desk, finding the nerve after talking to you to finally reply to Molly. Settling down, he wrote out a reply, finding the sun had gone down by the time he was happy with what he had written. It was late now and as he stretched in the chair, he noticed the parchment out of place. Pulling it from the books, he recognized your handwriting on the outside.

_Marigold,_

_Hi, how are you? Probably better than you are right now, I just put your drunk arse to bed. I saw you had this fancy quill and couldn’t resist it looked so pretty!!! This thing is magnificent. I had a lot of fun tonight with you. I haven’t laughed that hard in years, or danced that much. You’re one of a kind, Percival Weasley, I’m thankful for you. Thank you for being my friend, for spending so much time with me, for caring about me. You’re a loooooot of fun, marigold, especially tonight. I think this is the craziest I’ve everr seen you._

_Has it really been two month? I’ve never even cooked dinner for you yet. I’m a terrible friend! Anyway, if you want to know the song we danced to, it’s called come away with me. It’s one of my favourites and dancing to it with you will be one of my favourite memorie me thinks._

_Okay, i’m pretty drunk too, marigold. I’m gonna go sleep on your couch now but hey, you’re a good man, Percy. You’re a kind, strong man and you’re going to be okay. We’ve got each other, rememember? Friends forever!_

_Sweetpea_

_p.s did you know you had freckle? They’re adorablies!_

Percy clutched the letter to him, happiness falling over him as he read it three or four times. It was just a silly drunken letter, but it meant the world to him in this moment. Sending off his reply to Molly, how you never found his owl he’d never know, he crawled back into his bed bringing your letter with him. Making a mental note to find a record for that song as soon as possible, he finally began to rest. He read it until his eyes could no longer focus, falling asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in a long while.

_“Best friends forever.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please like&comment if you enjoy  
> My works are all posted at http://firewhisky-kisses.tumblr.com ♥


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy finds himself stressing over Molly's reply, confiding in the one person he trusts. When you offer to help him continue his healing, it ends in a surprising offer.

You had nearly been asleep when you heard the pounding on your door. It was three am, who could possibly need something this early in the morning? Grumbling as you slid your slippers on, you heard the groans of your roommates who were awoken by the relentless noise as well. Your room was on the ground floor which left you to see who it was.

“Go back to bed, you lot. I’ve got it,” you yelled up to them, grumbling as you headed for the door. Peeking through the peephole you were met with a familiar face, tear-stained and frantic.

“Marigold, what is it?” You opened the door and pulled him in, wrapping your arms around him. You had seen him less than four hours ago, he had walked you home like he always did.

“I’m sorry, I just… got this and I didn’t know where to go… I can leave,” Percy started to back out the door as you grabbed his coat, pulling him further into the house. Locking the door, you pushed him towards your room and gestured to your bed. “Everything’s fine, night guys!” You shouted upstairs, getting a chorus of replies back. 

Percy was pacing in your room now, unable to calm down or breathe. As you shut the door, his head snapped up, fresh tears streaming down his cheeks. Moving towards him, you pulled off his coat and tossed it on your desk chair. His scarf and gloves went with it, moving him to sit down so you could pull off his shoes.

“You don’t need to talk right away, okay marigold? We’re going to lay here until you feel ready. Do you want the light on or off? I have string lights if you want them off.”

“T-that one,” Percy sniffled, waiting for you to flip your lightswitch and come back to him. His arms wrapped around your middle, his face pressed against your chest as you hugged him back, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. You guided him to where your blankets were already pulled back, tucking him in underneath. Crawling on the other side, you pulled him onto your chest as you had last time he was suffering like this. 

“You’re safe, I’ve got you. Just focus on my heartbeat, okay?” His head rested against your chest, ear pressed to your heart. His chest rose and fell erratically as you whispered soothing words, running your hands along his back and his arms. His breathing steadied, the tears dried and soon he was still, focused solely on the sound of your heartbeat and the feeling of your hands against him. His eyes were fluttering closed, slipping into a sleep that had been avoiding him since he had gone back to his flat.

“Sleep, marigold. I’ll be here in the morning for you.” You pressed another kiss to his head, tucking him closer to you as you closed your eyes, letting sleep pull you under simultaneously.

Percy’s eyes shot open, painfully aware he wasn’t in his own flat. He was somewhere he didn’t recognize, the room was unfamiliar. It was small, the bed crammed in with a desk, dresser, and side table. A scent he knew all too well clouded his senses as he felt you shift beside him. Your hand was resting on his chest, fast asleep beside him. How did he get here? He remembered walking you home and apparating back to his flat. The letter. He’d found the barn owl who replaced Errol pecking at his window, letting it in as it dropped Molly’s reply on his desk. The plan had been to wait and open it with you but Percy couldn’t wait and tore into it. 

_My sweet boy,_

_I have always been proud of you and especially now. The past is the past, we’re going to move forward as a family. Your father misses you dearly, I know he wants to see you, to make things right. Words were said on both sides, Percy, you can’t hold yourself responsible for everything. I love you my dear sweet boy, you’re always a part of this family. For as long as you’ll have us, we will have you (and even if you don’t). Never forget how much I love you._

_Mum x_

Tears flooded his eyes as he read her words, he knew that Molly would embrace him with open arms but he still didn’t feel worthy of her love. He remembered needing to see you, needing to talk to you. Had he apparated in your bedroom? His coat and scarf were on your chair, he could see them. He had at least gone outside then, that was a slight comfort. You had tucked him in bed with you, so you were clearly okay with his presence. A few pieces tumbled back, your face as you opened the door, the feeling of your hands on his back, the sound of your heartbeat echoing through his mind.

You stirred beside him, eyes fluttering open to see him staring down at you. “Not creepy at all, marigold. C’mere.” You scooted towards him, tucking yourself under his arm, resting your head on his shoulder. “Do you remember showing up on my doorstep?”

Percy shook his head, the warmth of you curled into him calming the panic that had begun in his chest once again. “A few tiny bits, not much.”

“I figured, you were a wreck. Are you ready to talk about it or do you need some more time?” You closed your eyes again, letting the sound of his heartbeat relax you this time. It was strange how easy it was to just lay here with him like this, how easy it was to open yourself up to Percy. 

Percy was hyper-aware of exactly how close you were, how you smelled vaguely like lavender, how even your room managed to smell like coffee. He could feel your heartbeat against him, the warmth spreading through him. Shifting a little, you wrapped your arm around him. “Marigold, just lay here, please.” 

“Are you sure, you’re not uncomfortable? I can give you space…” Percy trailed off as you glared up at him, shaking your head.

“You’re staying right here, stop fighting it. Are you okay?“ You rested back against him, tracing figures against his chest. 

"I got a reply from Mum. It was waiting for me when I arrived last night.” Percy focused on your presence, letting it centre him in the moment. “I still don’t think I’m worthy of forgiveness. There’s too much I haven’t made amends for." 

"What if you wrote them all letters?” You looked up at him, a soft smile on your face. “Your siblings, your Dad. Maybe it’ll help you if you made amends to everyone first." 

"You’re brilliant, sweetpea. Though I wouldn’t know where to start…” Percy stared at the ceiling, would the rest of his family even want to hear from him? Molly said they would but she’s his Mum, they’re supposed to say things like that.

“Let me help.” Your voice was quiet, snapping Percy back to reality.

“What?” He looked down at you, seeing the smile still there, your eyes closed again. 

“Let me help. We can write them together.” You opened your eyes, nodding up at him as tears pricked at his eyes. If he didn’t feel deserving of his family’s forgiveness, he wholeheartedly didn’t feel deserving of your care and support. 

“I can’t ask that of you, sweetpea. There’s a lot of difficult emotions and words that need to be addressed, I couldn’t pull you into all of that.” Percy tried to talk you out of it but you simply shook your head. Reaching up to cup his face with one hand, you held his gaze as you spoke. 

“I’m your best friend Percival Marigold Weasley. This is what best friends do. I can come to stay with you if you’d like, we can write and when it gets too overwhelming, continue your education.” You smiled so sweetly at him that Percy found himself nodding, agreeing to your plan. “Excellent, would you like some breakfast?" 

Your roommates were intrigued by the orange-haired boy coming out of your room with you. His hand was clasped in yours as you led him to the kitchen, sitting him at the island as you worked on two omelettes. They whispered amongst themselves, Percy noticed the stares and small smiles. You seemed unbothered by it, sliding into the seat next to him as you placed his plate in front of him. 

"Eat, Percy. And drink your coffee.” You dug into your own breakfast, watching Percy to be sure he dug into his. He did, groaning as he took a bite of the omelette. 

“You’re in charge of the cooking during our arrangement, it’s settled.” He smiled at you as you shrugged, accepting the responsibility. 

“The breakfast you made for me last weekend was pretty damn good though, marigold. Don’t sell your own talents short.” You smiled back, ignoring the giggling of your roommates from the table as they watched the two of you. 

“Reckon they’re dating?” Sarah whispered to the other two, watching the smiles you held for each other. 

“Sarah, Y/n doesn’t even have friends, let alone a boyfriend.” Haley rolled her eyes, a smile still tugging at her lips as she watched the pair. 

“Haley, you’re so mean. Y/n has us, and by the looks of it Mister Handsome over there,” Eliza piped up, a sly smile as she saw Percy blush at something you said.

“Yes Eliza, but they don’t have best friends, the kind you make omelettes for in the morning.” Haley tilted her head, watching the way you reached out to squeeze his arm. “They have chemistry, whatever is going on." 

"Oi! You gonna introduce us, Y/N? Is this our 3am caller?” Sarah called over, always the brave and brash one. 

“I was going to, but you insisted on giggling over there like you were in high school still.” You smirked as Sarah stuck her tongue out at you, Eliza giggling beside her. “Guys this is Percy, Percy those are my roommates: Sarah, Eliza, and Haley. We all lived in the same dorm freshman year and have been ever since." 

"A pleasure to meet you,” Percy nodded, the blush still settled in his cheeks. 

“Ouuu, he’s formal. Are you dating our dear Y/n?” Haley asked, wiggling her eyebrows. 

“We’re just friends,” you shot at them, daggers flying with your words. 

“Uh huh, whatever you say, Y/n,” Sarah giggled, calling out as you hauled Percy back to your room.

“Sorry about them, they can be a bit much,” you apologized, grabbing a bag from your closet. 

“What are you packing?” Percy asked as you shoved clothes and toiletries inside. “Surely you’re not running away from your roommates?" 

"Perce… Marigold… Babe… I’m staying at your flat, remember?” You laughed as Percy smacked his face, already forgetting your arrangement. 

“Ignore that, I’m a bloody moron.” Percy laughed as you nearly pinched your fingers together. 

“Maybe just a little, like this much.” You ducked as he chucked one of his pillows at you. 

After your bags were packed and goodbyes were yelled at your roommates, Percy walked you back to his flat. It was Sunday so you didn’t have classes and Percy was grateful, he felt like he needed you more today. It had snowed through the night, just a light dusting that had you skipping through it, pulling Percy along behind you. The hopscotch barely peeked out through the snow, a smile crossing your face as you thought about it. 

You had skipped ahead, Percy catching up and linking his arm through yours. A shiver ripped through your body as he did, brushing it off as the cold November air. He had a smile on his face as he looked down at you, a happiness that was a rarity to see etched on his face. 

“Someone is feeling better than last night,” you remarked, giving his arm a squeeze. “I’m glad, you look good with a smile." 

"Oh, uh, thank you.” Percy was flustered, why did he feel so nervous around you today? Pushing it down, you fell into casual conversation as you finished the walk to his flat. 

You ended up nearly moving in with Percy. At first, the plan was only for a few days, but writing the letters proved more difficult than either of you anticipated. Some of them, like Charlie and Ginny, were easier to write. Fred and Arthur’s were left untouched until the end, the two Percy had the hardest times coming to grips with. Your presence settled Percy so you stayed, he replaced his couch with a comfier pull out so how could you say no?

You attended your classes, met back up in the library, and walked home every day. If Percy was off or on another shift, he met you on campus to walk you home anyway. It was comfortable spending every day with Percy, you could hardly remember what it was like not cooking breakfast together in the mornings, reading a book before bed. You were asleep on the couch, a well-needed nap after an exam, and Percy was making dinner for when you awoke. If someone glanced around the apartment now, in the nearly three weeks you’d been staying with him, they wouldn’t recognize the barren, quiet place it had been before. 

Your record collection was extensive, one playing every second of the day. Two mugs were always lingering in the living room from the evening and morning tea you would share. His white cable knit sweater lay on the back of the couch, he had lent it to you during a particularly cold day and insisted it looked better on you. More books piled around, titles he knew you’d love that he would take home with him, leaving them around for you to find. Your coffee sat on the counter in the kitchen, the food you loved filled the cupboards and fridge. Small gestures from Percy, silent admissions of how much he cared for you. 

Feelings were bubbling to the surface between you, neither of you could deny them but you would never voice them. You were here to be a support system, not to throw yourself at Percy. Likewise, Percy would never jeopardize your friendship, it meant far too much to him. Instead, you carried on, working at the letters and spending time together. Percy slept longer, ate better, had more colour in his face. He could talk about his family with laughter filling the apartment, telling stories of pranks Fred and George had pulled, proud stories of Ron saving the day time and time again, excitement at Charlie and his adventures in Romania, envy at Bill and Fleur’s love. He spoke fondest of Ginny, you could tell he missed her slightly more. 

“When I left, she was only 14. I was away at school for so long of her life, it feels as though I missed out on knowing my baby sister.” Percy had a glass of wine in his hand as he spoke, you were tucked underneath a blanket on the couch together. He had just finished Ron’s letter, all that remained was Arthur and Fred. “Ron feels somewhat the same way, I feel like I missed a lot of their lives, so focused on myself.”

“You’re still young, so are they. There’s always time to make up for it, marigold.” You reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze. Your fingers intertwined and stayed that way, your head leaning down to rest on his shoulder. “Your family sounds magnificent.”

“You don’t talk about yours much, sweetpea.” Percy sipped his wine, seeing the downcast look on your face.

“Not much to talk about. Scattered around, not interested in being around each other. Just leaves little ol’ me, you know?” You smiled weakly at him before focusing on your own glass. “I’m happy we met, Percy.”

The days passed and Percy sat at his desk. You had a chair pulled up beside him, holding his non-dominant hand as he scribbled on the parchment. He was finishing Arthur’s letter, tears streaming down his cheeks. You squeezed his hand, a reminder you were here and he was okay. You could feel him shaking, moving closer to release his hand, wrapping your arms around his waist instead, tucking yourself under his arms. When he finally signed it and dropped the quill, he pulled you into his lap. Wrapping his arms fully around you, he cried into you as he had so many times before. 

Percy was not one to cry or break down in front of anyone, but with you, it seemed to be a regular occurrence. You accepted him in your arms every time, whispering soothing words and letting him ride it out, safely tucked in your embrace. His stomach flipped as you buried yourself tighter to him, your own tears falling. You were proud of Percy, for taking this step and getting the letter done. A part of you was also sad, you’d no doubt have to go back to your own apartment now. 

“What now?” Percy’s voice was hoarse, muffled by your hair as his head buried against it.

“You send them out, and we wait.” You squeezed him tighter, stealing another second more of the time with him.

“Will you stay?” He returned the squeeze, his arms shaking a little as he spoke.

“For a long as you want me to.” You pulled away slightly, reaching up to brush your thumb across his cheeks, wiping away the tears. There was a tension hanging over you, it was hard not to notice. Impossible not to see the way your eyes burned into each other’s, the way they flickered to each other’s lips. Fearing the consequences of giving in, you climbed off of his lap, moving towards the couch. 

“I think we deserve take out for supper, does a pizza sound good?” You punched the number in on the phone, avoiding looking back towards Percy.

“That sounds incredible.” You heard the chair push back, his footsteps heading for his bedroom, the door closing. As you hung up the call after placing the order, you sunk down into the couch.

You hadn’t meant to pull away from him like that, but you couldn’t let it continue. He was hurting and vulnerable, not to mention your best friend. Taking advantage of his fragile state was not something you were ever going to do. No matter how hard his eyes were staring back, no matter how often they flickered to your lips again. How warm his hands felt on your body, his breath on your neck. _Snap out of it!_ You groaned and laid down, placing a pillow over your head.

Percy sent the letters off, you didn’t seem overly surprised at his pet owl, merely asked if he could move into his room instead of the living room. He paced the floor, groaning at the interaction that just happened. What was he supposed to do with you that close, caring so deeply for him? Your relentless care even in the times he didn’t feel worthy had him nearly worshipping the ground you walked on. It wasn’t feasible, being involved with you. Your friendship could suffer and Percy would never be able to walk away from losing the one best friend he’s ever had.

Falling onto his bed, he pulled a pillow over his head groaning loudly into it. Percy couldn’t get your y/e/c eyes out of his head, couldn’t forget how it felt to have you in his lap, wrapped in his arms. How your hair smelled so uniquely you, a scent he wished would grace the very pillow over his face. He thought of your laughter and smile as you taught him things you didn’t recognize as Muggle activities. The most prominent thing in his mind was the way you smiled at him, as though he was a source of comfort for you just as much as you were to him. Nothing in the universe could rip that feeling out of his heart, the idea that he was your home in the same way you had become his.

The next week was agonizing. You did your best to distract Percy as you wrote your finals, using him to help you study. He welcomed the distraction, finding a lot of your material oddly fascinating though way over his head. The library closed for the winter break and soon Percy was left by himself in the flat. You would come home to him pacing, frantic at wondering if his family would respond. This was the case this evening, he was moving in a circle in the living room. You dropped your bag and walked straight past him. Percy thought he had done something wrong, usually you pulled him into a hug the moment you walked in. He watched you fiddle with the record player, the song from the pub spilling into the air. 

Pulling him into you, your arms wound around him, nestled against his chest. “Don’t think, just sway with me.”

Percy did. He swayed and pushed the anxious thoughts down, replacing them with his thoughts of you. You let the song run out, moving into another and stayed swaying with each other. Neither of you moved until a tapping noise echoed through the flat. Percy’s face drained of colour, moving to his bedroom. You were confused until you heard him returning with a letter in hand. Making a mental note to ask about that later, you pulled him to the couch, settling in beside him. He broke the seal, unfolding the papers and saw only two lines. 

_Percy,_

_Please come home for Christmas. This is an invitation from everyone, we’d love to see you x_

_Your family_

“They invited me over for Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please like&comment if you enjoy  
> My works are all posted at http://firewhisky-kisses.tumblr.com ♥


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy asks you to stay at The Burrow for Christmas, forgetting one crucial detail: you're a Muggle who has no idea what magic is.

“Percy, that’s bloody brilliant!” You jumped to your feet, staring down at him as you took in his appearance. The colour drained from his face, shrinking down as though he was a child again. “Marigold, are you okay?”

“Christmas?” He squeaked out, shaking his head. “Sweetpea, it’s so soon. Am I ready?”

“I can’t answer that for you, but I can tell you that you’ve come so far. I think you might be, marigold.” You sat back down beside him, tucking your arm around him. “They want you there, Percy, that’s a good thing.”

“I don’t know if I can do it, the entire family will be there, no doubt Harry, Hermione, and Fleur as well.” Percy was spiralling, the pressure building up as he rocked on the couch.

“Hey, hey, look at me.” You reached out to tilt his face towards yours, cupping his cheek. “You only have to go if you’re comfortable with it, okay? I’d never force you to do anything you weren’t okay with and neither would they. Reckon they’d do whatever they could to make you comfortable from what you’ve told me.” 

Percy leaned into your touch, closing his eyes. How was it possible for one person to effortlessly soothe him this way? He knew that working through his problems played a bigger part in calming him but there was no ignoring the effect you so clearly had on him. Maybe it was the emotions coursing through him, maybe it was something he’d have asked all along, either way, Percy found himself opening his mouth before the thought fully registered.

“Come with me.”

“What? Percival Weasley, did you just invite me to your family’s Christmas?” Your mouth fell open but honestly, you weren’t totally surprised. You’d been by his side through all of this, why wouldn’t you be there to see him through this as well.

“Yeah, Reckon I did. What do you say, Y/n?” Percy looked at you with such hope in his eyes, how could you possibly say no?

“Of course, I’d do anything for you, marigold, you know that.” You leaned over to pull him into a hug. “Should I be scared of your family?”

“Maybe Fred and George, they have a deep-rooted love of pranking and you’re a new face.” Percy smiled as you flashed him a wide grin.

“Oh, I can handle them. Bring them on!” You were excited, it had been a long time since you experienced a large family holiday.

The two of you talked for a little while until Percy finally retreated to his own room for the night. Pulling out your bed, you thought of going to his family home. Would they expect you to be his partner? Do people bring their friends home with them on holidays? Nerves settled in as you thought of being surrounded by his entire family. Trying to shake them off you focused on why you were doing it, the pale face that looked up at you when he read the letter. The man who was still a scared child inside. 

Percy was smiling as he climbed into bed, the idea of you joining him at the Burrow had his stomach in knots, but the kind of knots that had his heart fluttering along with it. He was so wrapped up in the idea of spending the holidays with you he had forgotten one major, crucial detail. You were a Muggle who had no idea what magic was or that his entire family were wizards. Sitting straight up, cold sweat drenching him, Percy cursed himself for forgetting something so crucial. There was no question, he’d have to tell you about magic now. You had stood by him through so much now, he had less fear in him about coming clean. It would be another week before you left for the Burrow, he’d come up with a plan to let you know.

Days had passed and Percy had gotten nowhere in coming clean about magic. He’d obsessed about how to do it for days, whether he should just show you or sit you down and explain. It wasn’t until you said you had to go back to your apartment to get some clothes for the trip that he forced himself to figure out a plan. He would tell you as soon as you were back, he had no other choice, after all, you were leaving the next day.

Your roommates were surprised to see you stumble through the door, wide smiles on their faces as they waited for your excuse on spending weeks away. “Alright, just get it over with,” you laughed, dropping onto the couch as they fired questions off at you.

“Are you dating now?”

“Did you move in with him?”

“Do you still live with us?”

“Do you fancy him?”

“Tell us about him!”

“Okay, wasn’t expecting all of that now. No, we’re not dating. We met at the library and have been spending time together since September. I still live here, you dorks, but I am leaving for Christmas. He’s very proper and formal but I’ve been loosening him up. And I think maybe I do?” You smiled as they did, Haley passing Sarah a few pounds.

“Called it!” Sarah laughed as you rolled your eyes, keeping your smile for them. “We could see it the night he showed up here.”

“Wait, are you going home with him for Christmas?” Eliza was the one who caught on first, her mouth dropping. “Are you sure you’re not dating because that sounds an awful lot like a thing people in relationships do." 

"I’m positive. It’s just for support, he has a rocky relationship with his family.” You bit at your lip, was it truly for support or were their underlying intentions on both sides? 

“Uh huhhhh, and then you’re going to snog him under the mistletoe because you both want to,” Haley laughed, making a shooing motion with her hand. “Go pack and hurry back to Prince Charming.”

“You’re all so funny,” you mumbled, getting the typical chorus of replies back. Fumbling around your room, you repacked your back including a dress for Christmas if it called for it. Percy was awfully difficult to pull answers from this week when you asked what his family’s typical activities were. It frustrated you that he held back for this, the one thing you needed to be able to finish packing. 

When you were satisfied, you headed back out into the cold, ignoring the calls of “kiss him already!” echoing through the house. It wasn’t a long walk but something inside of you kept gnawing at your bones. Percy had been acting strange since he invited you. More than a few times he’d open and close his mouth as if he had something to tell you and quickly shake his head, walking away. 

Was he facing the same struggle you were? Was he secretly hoping you’d jump into his arms and kiss him, winding your fingers through his perfect hair? It was all you thought about, being able to know Percy that way. Something switched, you moved straight past best friends and full speed into something more. You remembered the way he looked into your eyes that night, the way his skin felt electrified against yours. Bloody hell why couldn’t this just be easier?

You were still lost in your thoughts when you stumbled into his flat, nearly toppling into Percy. He was standing there waiting for you to come back. Nerves flooded his body as he finally saw you, trying to hold onto the will he had finally found to tell you. 

“We need to talk.” Percy finally spoke, motioning for you to come sit down with him. 

Your heart dropped to your stomach, needing to talk was never a good thing. He was no doubt uninviting you to Christmas, probably to staying here as well. The colour left your face as you stared at your feet, waiting for Percy to crush your heart. 

Percy hadn’t noticed your appearance, he was focused on building up the nerve to spit out his deepest secret. “There’s something you need to know about me, something I haven’t been honest about. I haven’t lied to you, just… kept it locked away." 

"Percy, what’s going on?” Your voice was small and scared. You felt as though you were standing on the edge of a cliff, a swift breeze could send you plummeting and Percy stood ready to either shove you off or pull you back. 

“I’m a wizard.” Percy’s eyes were shut, fearing the worst. 

“A wizard? What the hell is that supposed to mean?” You stared at him, watching pain stretch across his face.

“There’s a world outside your own. Tucked away in hiding, an entire population of people who practice magic. I’m one of them, more specifically my family is one of the magical families. I tried to hold off on telling you, on scaring you away. But if you’re coming to Christmas you’re going to have to know. I’m a wizard.” Percy opened his eyes, watching the gears turning in your mind. 

“So you can… do magic. And so can your family. Can you explain more?” You looked at him as he nodded, getting into the details. 

He spoke of Voldemort and the War. How Harry, Ron, and Hermione were constantly saving the day. How they had their own government which is where Percy worked, why he left his family. He spoke of the Battle, of saving Fred’s life and exactly how he did it this time. How he was willing to sacrifice himself if it meant Fred was spared. The subtle differences between the worlds, the reasons he didn’t understand music and movies. 

“Muggle? That’s a non-magic person?” You were keeping up surprisingly well, hanging onto every word he spoke. It was like the worlds you read about in novels and you couldn’t believe it existed in yours. 

“Yeah, you’d be a Muggle. There’s nothing wrong with that, it’s not a bad word.” Percy offered a smile as he shifted, pulling something from his pocket. He handed it to you, a long slender stick.

“And what’s this?” You turned it over in your hands, examining it as Percy spoke. 

“That’s my wand, it’s how I practice magic. I can do nonverbal spells as well, but the wand is the easiest way. Nonverbal is a lot harder to master. Would you like me to show you something?” Percy stood as you nodded, trying to figure out an easy spell. 

“ _Wingardium Leviosa!_ ” He cried, the coffee table in front of you levitating into the air. 

Your eyes grew wide as it became harder to catch your breath. Hearing about magic was one thing, seeing it happening right in front of you was a whole other level. You tucked your arms into yourself, trying to settle your racing heart. Realizing it wasn’t working, it felt too closed off in here, you stood abruptly.

“I just… I-I need some air. Give me a minute.” You bolted to the door, grabbing Percy’s sweater as you slammed it behind you. Racing out of the building and into the night, thick heavy snow was falling down around you. Pulling the white cable knit sweater over your head, you let the cold, fluffy flakes cover you. 

Percy was a wizard. Magic existed. His family practised magic. He fought in a war. He saved his brother’s life in a war. He listened to music and read books you’d never heard of. They communicated by owls. Magic. Wizard. The thoughts tumbled through your mind, nothing staying for more than a second before the next taking its place. It was as if you lost your foothold on reality, spinning off into some other unknown universe. Your head dropped into your hands as you gripped at your hair, trying to come to terms with everything you knew crashing around you. You squatted down, trying to keep yourself steady as your thoughts picked up speed.

“Sweetpea?” His voice called out from the doorway, watching as you nearly dropped to the ground. He made his way over to you, standing behind you as he heard your breathing, hard and fast. “It’s alright, it’s overwhelming and a lot to take in and I should have done it sooner." 

You stood back on shaky legs, Percy helping you stand. Turning to face him, you studied his features you knew all too well. The hair that reminded you of his very namesake, marigolds. The blue eyes that drew you in almost instantly. The soft smile that calmed the roughest storms inside of you. The freckles that dotted his face and body, perfect little maps to all of his features. He was still Percy, still your best friend. 

"Does this change anything, are we still allowed to be friends?” You dreaded the answer, hoping that he wasn’t about to turn around and wipe your memory, erasing everything about him from you. “I wouldn’t be able to handle it if I lost you.”

“Of course we can still be friends, there’s plenty of Muggles who know about magic. There are quite a few mixed families.” Percy took a step towards you, watching your reaction. He knew everything about you. He knew how you closed your eyes when you were mad, trying to centre yourself. The sighs you let out when you were sad, each time Percy praying he wasn’t the source. Could you see how hopelessly he had fallen for you? How he never stood a chance from the moment you came barreling into his life with one black coffee? 

“Percy…” you started, cut off by him closing the distance between the two of you. His hand was on your cheek, eyes bearing down into yours again and this time you wouldn’t push it back. Leaning up, you crashed your lips against his. Hands winding into his hair, you kissed him as though he held the answers to the universe, as though this kiss could heal the torment ripping through your body. 

His hands were on your waist, pulling you tightly against him as the kiss deepened, everything Percy had been feeling poured into it. The snow fell around you, melting against the heat rising off of both of you. He was addicted, nothing in the world could be better than this, feeling you wrapped in his arms, your teeth grazing his lip, fingers tugging his hair. A sigh slipped from his mouth and he felt you smile against him, pulling away breathless. He pressed his forehead to yours, stealing a few more soft pecks before opening his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” you squeaked, realizing exactly what you had done.

“Never, ever apologize for kissing me, sweetpea.” Percy grinned, the happiest he had felt in a long time. “You do look brilliant in this sweater,” he murmured, playing with the fabric along your hips. 

“We, uh, we should go back in.” You were flustered and out of breath, you’d snogged Percy. Actually, properly snogged him in the middle of the snow falling around you. Was this even real? His pink nose and cheeks were evidence that it was as real as it could be. 

“In a minute,” Percy whispered, pulling you back in for another kiss. He couldn’t help it, your swollen lips called out to him. Pushing down his feelings for you only strengthened them. Tossing his worries to the side, he lost himself in you again, in the softness of your lips, the warmth of your skin. His hands slid under your sweater, a squeak coming from you as his cold hands made contact with your skin.

“ _PERCIVAL WEASLEY YOU’RE FREEZING_!” You cried, smacking his chest as he laughed, pressing his hands down on your skin.

“I reckon you’ll have to warm me up, sweetpea.” Desire pooled his eyes as he drank in the sight of you. Snow in your hair, staring up at him as though he was the only thing you ever wanted to see.

“You know they make these crazy things called heaters and blankets that do quite a good job at that, right?” You smiled at him, watching as he rolled his eyes, pulling you tighter to his chest.

“Humour me, Y/n. I’d like to just hold you here if that’s okay. I’ll never need more.” He pressed a kiss to the top of your head, arms tightening around you. 

You stood outside with him until he finally let go, dragging you back upstairs to the flat. Wrapping yourselves up in as many blankets as you could, Percy insisted you stay in his room. It was warmer than the living room and he was worried you’d catch a cold. You couldn’t help but laugh at his worries, sticking your tongue out at him.

“Maybe if someone let me come inside I wouldn’t be so cold,” you teased, knowing Percy understood you’d loved it out there as much as he had.

“You’re insufferable, sweetpea.”

“You wouldn’t have it any other way, marigold.”

As you warmed up you found yourself nodding off, Percy tucking you into his bed. He curled up beside you, fighting sleep off as long as possible to replay that moment over and over in his mind. You’d kissed him first, you shared his feelings. Percy felt nearly giddy, watching you sleep beside him. There were unanswered questions and unspoken terms but for the night Percy didn’t care. He had you and as he slowly came to learn, that would always be enough for him.

The next evening you sat dressed on the couch ready to leave. Final exams and thesis presentations had nothing on the nerves rolling through your stomach right now. “What the heck is apparating, Percival Weasley?”

“It’s a form of magic transportation, essentially teleportation like in Star Trek.” You laughed at the reference, apparently, your Muggle education had been going well.

“Is it painful?” You were already nervous about meeting his entire family, adding in whatever you were about to do had you nearly falling apart.

“Absolutely not! It’s not too late for me to arrange Muggle transportation instead if you’re not comfortable.” Percy reached for your hands, giving them a squeeze. 

“No, I can do this. Let’s go.” You stood from the couch as Percy clasped your hand in his, leading you outside. When you were certain no one was around, the world gave way underneath your feet as you landed outside the garden on the Burrow. Nausea overcame you as you heaved into a bush, feeling the dizziness fade away. “That wasn’t as terrible as expected.” 

Percy popped your bags to you easily, picking them up as he stared up at his family home. You shouldered one of the bags, clasping your hand in his as you gave it a gentle squeeze. “I’m right here, marigold.” 

“Thank you,” he whispered, giving yours a squeeze back.

You walked beside him to the front door. Percy took a breath before raising his hand to the door. Before he had even knocked once, the door flew open and a woman was yanking Percy inside into a hug. Eleven people stood inside waiting, each throwing their arms around the growing group hug. You stood awkwardly in the doorway, none of them had seemed to notice you were there yet.

“Uh, Mum, we have a guest.” One of the older boys spoke up, he had long hair, the same shade as Percy’s. He was built and stocky, you guessed Charlie from what Percy had told you.

The woman snapped her head up from the hug, letting go of Percy. “Oh, my apologies dear, get in here!” She raised her arms up and scooped you into a bone-crushing hug.” I’m Molly Weasley.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you- all of you. Percy has told me so many stories.” You beamed at his family surrounding you, recognizing faces from descriptions. “I’m Y/n Y/l/n.” 

“You’re cute, who knew Percy could land someone like that?” One of the twins spoke out, he was missing an ear so you recognized him as George.

“We’re not together, George, Y/n’s my best friend,” Percy spoke up, avoiding the awkward conversation continuing any further.

“Even better, how’d you convince someone like Y/n to spend time with you, Perce?” The other twin spoke up, knowing it was Fred.

“Actually, I wore him down, Fred.” You spoke up, beaming at Percy. “Essentially harassed him into being my friend.”

“I like this one, we’ll keep you.” The twins said in unison, throwing their arms around you. “Thank you for the new friend, Perce, Merry Christmas!” 

“What? Hey!” Percy shouted as the twins pulled you into the living room with them, settling you in on the couch. The rest of the Weasleys filed in, asking questions about you.

“I don’t recognize you from Hogwarts, what school did you go to?” Ron spoke up, noticing you seemed to be around the same age as Percy.

“Uh, actually, I’m a Muggle.” You said softly, staring down at your feet. “I only learned about magic last night.”

“It’s brilliant, isn’t it?” The brunette across from you piped up, she had said her name was Hermione. “A lot to handle right off the bat, but you get used to it. My parents are Muggles, I didn’t find out I was a witch until I was eleven.” 

“I was raised by my magic hating aunt and uncle so same for me, you get used to it,” Harry spoke up now too. 

“It’s definitely a lot,” you confirmed, feeling Fred and George tuck their arms behind you on the couch. “Don’t either of you even think about anything, I’ve already had a lengthy warning about your antics,” you shot at the twins, erupting into laughter with them.

“Perce, did you have to give her a heads up? All the fun we could have had!”

“Absolutely tragic.”

“A wasted opportunity.”

“Reckon we ought to just hang our hats up for the rest of the holidays, brother of mine.”

“Seems so, adios family!” 

The entire family groaned at them, Bill reaching over to smack Fred upside the head. “Don’t be scaring away Percy’s guest on their first night here.”

You got to know his family as the evening wore on, each member slowly slipping upstairs to their room until it was only you and Percy left. Molly had given you a blanket and pillow for the couch for the night, she promised to find you a bed for the rest of your stay but the couch was fine with you. She had just left as Percy shot you a smile, feeling lighter than he had in a long time. 

“Took a lot of the pressure off, you being here that is,” he said softly, moving to sit with you on the couch.

“Your family was so focused on me I think they forgot you were here” you teased, slipping your hand into his.

“That’s fine with me, sweetpea. Gave me the opportunity to remember what it’s like being around them. They can be…” 

“Eccentric?” You finished for him, giggling as he nodded at you.

“Thank you,” he whispered, pulling you into his arms as he kissed your forehead softly. “Not just for being here tonight, for everything. I don’t think I’ve properly thanked you for everything yet.”

“I’d do anything for you, marigold.” You said softly, leaning into his embrace.

Molly was listening in, delighting in the admiration she heard in your voices. It had been a long time since her family had been together like this. She watched as Percy held you, placing a kiss against your head and made a promise to herself to help Percy find his happiness again too. It wasn’t hard to see the way he watched you all night, the way his smile was a little bigger for you. If she accomplished anything over this holiday, she’d find a way for the two of you to be together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please like&comment if you enjoy  
> My works are all posted at http://firewhisky-kisses.tumblr.com ♥


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Arthur finally achieve closure after all this time while you define your relationship

Percy tossed and turned as he lay in his childhood bed. He had managed to escape most questions with his family’s interest in you, but that would quickly wear and he’d be forced to address what was said in person. He had already processed the emotions through the letters but seeing their faces brought new waves of guilt crashing over him. His mind tortured with the thoughts only fed into his subconscious, nightmares lying in wait for when sleep dragged him under. 

You were used to sleeping on a couch, you had essentially been living on Percy’s for the last while after all. The Burrow was new to you but already felt familiar, as though you spent every Christmas here tucked away with his family. Something inside of you was clawing to get out, however, a twisting feeling you couldn’t shake. Something was wrong and you couldn’t figure out what. After letting it fester for nearly thirty minutes, you found yourself slowly creeping up the stairs to the room Percy had pointed out as his before he headed off to bed. 

Whimpers came through the door, a hushed voice begging and pleading. Turning the knob, you saw Percy thrashing in his bed, in the grips of a nightmare. You knelt beside him, smoothing the hair from his forehead and running your thumb across his cheek. “I’m here, marigold, it’s a dream.”

“Y/n, I’m sorry. Come back,” he whimpered from his sleep, your heart dropping. He was having nightmares about you. Crawling into his bed, you wrapped yourself up into his arms, placing a kiss against his chest.

“Percy I’m here, right here, see? I haven’t gone anywhere.” You pleaded with him as you tried to ease him from the grips of the nightmare. 

His eyes fluttered, feeling your warmth in his arms as tears fell against you. “Sweetpea?”

“Right here, marigold. Always right here. Shh, it’s okay.” You clung to him, trying to quell the shaking, his breath hitching as tears fell.

“Are you really here?” he asked, a breathless whisper as you tilted your head up to press a soft kiss to his lips.

“Real as can be, marigold.” You gave him another kiss, feeling his hands grab onto you as he kissed you back, harder than he ever had. There was a desire there, something in him that needed proof you were really there. 

Pushed onto your back, Percy hovered over top, kissing you until his lungs cried out for air, focusing instead on your jaw, your neck, kissing down and nipping at the skin as he went. You tried to muffle the whimpers slipping from your lips as he sucked at the skin, no doubt leaving deep marks you’d have to hide in the morning. Satisfied with the fact that you were there, you hadn’t left, Percy fell back to the bed and pulled you in against him, your back against his chest.

“Stay,” he whispered softly, kissing the back of your shoulder, his hand caressing your side.

“For as long as you will have me,” you answered him, closing your eyes as he enveloped you in his embrace.

In the morning, Percy ran his hand across the bed beside him noticing you were gone. He sat up, blinking into the rising sun as he looked around the room. The side of the bed was mussed, you were definitely sleeping beside him, right? He held his head in one hand trying to remember if it was a dream. Recalling the nightmare that plagued him, losing you in the midst of the reconciliation with his family where for some reason you were at Hogwarts during the Battle. Your voice cut through the dream, he swore he felt the taste of your kiss, the sound of your whimpers. Climbing from his sheets he moved silently towards the door and headed downstairs to see if you were on the couch.

He could hear the sweetest sound, a humming coming from the kitchen in a voice he knew could only be yours. You had insisted on bringing your coffee and french press and Percy could see you were in the middle of brewing a cup. You had on your pajama pants but Percy’s sweater pulled up to your neck. Creeping up behind you, you smiled as you felt his arms slip around your waist, head resting on your shoulder. He nuzzled into your neck, the sweater falling down to reveal the purple bruises he had given you during the night.

“So I didn’t have the sweetest dream,” he murmured, pressing light kisses against the marks.

“Nope, all real marigold.” You giggled as he pressed more kisses along your neck, hands gripping your waist. “Percy, what if your family comes down?”

“Let them reckon they’ve already suspected something anyway.” Percy was smiling as he enjoyed the moment with you. Since your first kiss he hadn’t found the nerve to ask you where you stood now and after the night you spent together now was the perfect opportunity.

Well, it was the perfect opportunity until Ginny came barrelling down the stairs. Percy had pulled away, replacing the sweater over the marks but Ginny was quick as a whip, smirking at you and her brother.

“Something you’d like to share with your favourite sister, Perce?” She teased, grabbing her own mug for coffee.

“You’re my only sister, Ginny,” Percy teased, hugging her and placing a kiss against her head.

“Exactly, therefore your de facto favourite. Keep up, I thought you were the smart one.” Ginny grinned as you laughed, reaching over for a high five.

“He can be quite daft can’t he?” You asked Ginny, earning a glare from Percy.

“Absolutely, not much common sense that one. Prime example, why haven’t you asked Y/n out yet?” Ginny had a devilish smile on her face as Percy choked on air, trying to sputter out a response.

You couldn’t help but laugh at the exchange, the thought had crossed your mind as well. There was a lot to talk about first realistically, Percy was still reconciling with his family. A new relationship- with you of all people- could be too much for him right now and you respected that. Percy was blushing looking at you for help, unable to find the words to answer Ginny.

“It’s complicated, Ginny, it’ll get brought up eventually,” you answered, smiling at Percy. “Keep our secret for now?” 

“Since you asked, of course. If Percy asked… I’d have to think about it.” Ginny stuck her tongue out at him as you poured her a cup, pouring one for yourself and Percy as well. 

“Forget Percy, you’re my new favourite,” you laughed, settling in beside her.

“If you’re picking favourites may we throw ourselves into the ring for consideration?” A voice called from the stairs, the twins descending with devilish smirks. 

“I think I’ll stick with Ginny,” you teased, earning mock heartbreak from both of them.

“This one is mean Percy, we take it back, go find a different friend to take home” Fred huffed, settling in at the table.

“Absolutely, one we can prank if you would.” George settled in beside Fred tossing you a wink.

“He could, but I have all the embarrassing stories so you’d be missing out on those. Plus, I never said I wouldn’t help you prank Percy,” you said, laughing at the smiles that lit up their faces.

“Scratch that, keep this one. Marry this one actually, Perce.” Fred laughed at the flustered state Percy was in again. You could tell his family teased him like this his entire life, it had to be second nature to them at this point.

“Having a family meeting without me? Awfully rude of my children,” Molly called as she descended the stairs. “Fred, George, do my eyes deceive me or are you awake before eleven?”

“Well you see Mother,” Fred started, George finishing his thoughts.

“We own a shop now, and are responsible for opening it.”

“Pretty remarkable that there are hours that exist before eleven.”

“We’ve stumbled on quite the discovery you see.”

“If you wake up earlier, you can open your shop earlier and make money.”

“Absolutely revolutionary,” George finished with a smirk.

You couldn’t hold back your laughter at the twin's antics. Molly was clearly used to it by now and simply rolled her eyes, focusing on breakfast. Watching as she started, the ingredients began to prepare themselves, pans and spoons flying about as the food prepped. Your mouth hung open, besides levitating the table and apparating here, Percy hadn’t shown you anything else.

“That is bloody wicked,” you said, clapping your hand over your mouth. You hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

“Oh!” Molly said with a gasp. “I forgot we had a Muggle here! Are you alright, dear? It’s not too much?” 

“It’s amazing, Mrs Weasley. I’ve never seen anything like it!” You watched in awe as everything flew around the kitchen. 

Molly glanced at Percy who was watching you with a soft smile. He was absolutely smitten with you, it was glaringly obvious. His eyes trained on you, watching you stare around the room like a child on Christmas morning eyeing the presents left under the tree. He chuckled a bit, grabbing your attention as you beamed at him. You were certainly handling this better than you had a couple of days ago. More of the Weasley clan tumbled down the stairs as the smell of cooking food drew them from their slumber. Hermione gave you a quick hug as she moved to sit with you and Ginny, you were growing attached to her already.

As everyone ate you could see Percy lost in his thoughts, most likely worried about lingering resentment with his family. You watched him as he ate, making sure he didn’t slip down into a spiral. He met your gaze at one point, returning the soft smile you gave him before focusing back on his food. The plates were cleared away and one by one the Weasleys returned their rooms to get dressed for the day. You grabbed some of your clothes, heading upstairs to see if Percy would mind you stealing his room. He had just finished getting dressed, pulling you in for a quick hug and kiss before letting you get changed. You thanked the heavens you packed concealer, covering up the bruises as best you could. Percy wasn’t someone you had pegged as one to hand them out but you weren’t complaining.

When everyone filed back downstairs, Ginny and Harry grabbed your arms and hauled you outside into the snow. “We have something to show you.”

They grabbed broomsticks, hopping on and taking off into the sky. You gasped at them flying as though they’d been doing it their whole lives. Ron and the twins joined them, Hermione sliding up beside you as you watched in amazement. “It’s pretty spectacular isn’t it, it was such a great feeling when it was all new and fresh.” Hermione was watching Ron with a sparkle in her eye.

“It’s…otherworldly,” you laughed, noticing Bill and Charlie joining their siblings. Percy and Fleur joined the two of you, watching the rest of the Weasleys chase each other around.

“I wish I could do that,” you breathed, only Percy hearing your words. He smiled to himself, making sure you stayed outside as the Weasleys returned one by one. 

Hermione had you deep in conversation, comparing books and movies you grew up with. She was fascinated with your degree, piling on questions about classes and labs, what it was like to go to university. 

“I always wanted to go, I was in a Muggle school until I got my Hogwarts letter. I still kind of miss it, you know? It would be nice to have that experience.” Hermione had her arm linked through yours, smiling at you.

“I suppose Hogwarts doesn’t necessarily count as your prerequisite courses, huh,” you laughed, Hermione joining in and nodding.

“Exactly, I’m sure I’ll figure something out. I want to change the world.”

“I have faith in you, Hermione. You’re destined for great things,” you smiled and leaned against her, grateful for finding another friend in all of this. “You’re going to have to keep in touch with me after this.”

“I don’t think that’ll be an issue, not with the way Percy keeps staring at you,” Hermione teased, nodding towards Percy who was talking with Fleur. His eyes were focused on you, blushing as he turned away. The two of you giggled watching the brooms again.

“So you and Ron, huh?” You nudged Hermione who turned red, smiling as he zipped by. 

“It was a long time coming, Percy tell you?”

“I would have guessed even if he hadn’t, he looks at you the same way Percy looks at me.” You winked as she laughed, squeezing your arm tighter.

“I’m glad he’s here, the family has been missing him. They were worried he’d turn down Molly’s invitation honestly.” Hermione spoke softer, ensuring her voice didn’t carry over to Percy. “Ron got his letter at Hogwarts and I don’t think I’ve seen him more emotional. He missed him, you know? Especially after Fred…” Hermione trailed off as you met her gaze.

“He’s told me a lot of it, I helped with his letters actually. He’s come so far since we first met…” You drifted in thought a little bit, remembering that first evening in the library, the black coffee that started it all. “Actually, Molly’s original letter is why we started spending time together. He had been staring at it at the library and I saw the despair on his face. I offered some coffee and conversation and here we are.” You had a soft smile on your face, the one that was seemingly reserved for Percy these days.

“I’m glad you could be there for him, it led him back here after all.” Hermione gave your arm another squeeze before letting go, heading inside as Ron flew down to meet her. 

Ginny was the last one to come down, shooting you a wink as she tossed her broom to Percy. “Your turn, brother of mine.” She laughed as she ran for the Burrow, closing the door after her.

“Care for a ride, sweetpea?” Percy was grinning widely holding Ginny’s broom.

“You’re kidding, right?” Your mouth fell open as you stared at Percy.

“Not even close, love. Come on, hop on.” Percy readied the broom and waved you over. He wasn’t the best flyer, Quidditch was never his strong suit but he knew his way around a broom well enough. Kicking off the ground, your arms wound around him tightly as you squealed.

“Percival Weasley this is bloody awesome!” You screamed as you manoeuvred around the Burrow. He didn’t take you very high, making sure you were comfortable with it all. You buried yourself against his back, relishing in how close Percy was to you at this very moment. Snow fell around you the same way it had the night you learned about this part of him, the cold flakes warming your heart 

Fred and George watched from inside, grinning at the sight of their typically uptight brother letting loose. Ginny slid up behind them, soon all of the Weasleys were peering out into the windows watching Percy laugh and scream with you. “It seems, dear family, that our Percival has learned how to have fun.”

“Y/n is good for him,” Hermione confirmed, piping up from beside Ron. “Helped with his letters you know, helped him work through all of it. We were talking while you guys were out there, Percy’s been having fun with Y/n. Merlin’s sake, he learned what hopscotch is.”

“You’re kidding me,” Charlie laughed, watching the smile on Percy’s face. “Our Perce? Hopscotch?”

“Don’t believe it,” Ron snorted, looking at Hermione to see if she would say it was a joke. Instead, she nodded her head, smiling out at the pair.

“It’s not a joke, Ronald. Percy is changing.”

Molly stayed silent, tears falling down her cheeks as she watched you cling to her son. She had already decided that you were good for him the second you showed up with him but now Molly knew it was a fact. You were quite possibly the best thing that could have ever happened to him and she’d do everything she could to make sure he saw that. Shooing the children away from the windows, she started on dinner as you and Percy finally stumbled in through the door. Laughter was still falling between you, Percy’s hand clasped in yours as you shook the snow off before coming in. Molly smiled at the two of you, relishing in the happiness radiating from Percy. Arthur was alone in the living room and she saw you nudge Percy forward, nodding your head. 

Percy walked towards his father, the first time he spoke to him alone since their fight. You stayed with Molly in the kitchen offering your help with dinner. “Is he doing what I think he is?” Molly whispered. You nodded, watching him as Molly did.

“He is, I had to give him a little shove and promise to stay right here, but he’s really doing it, Mrs. Weasley.” You smiled as she handed you some plates to set out.

“Please, dear, after everything you’ve done for the family, please call me Molly.” She smiled sweetly at you, pulling you into her signature hug. 

“It was all Percy, Molly. He just needed a shoulder to lean on.” Your heart picked up as you watched him sit with Arthur.

“Oh, hello Percy,” Arthur said with a smile delighted to see his son back home. “You’ve been well I hope?”

“Quite, Father. My letter found you?” Percy was nervous, wringing his hands together but he knew you were only in the next room, ready to come to him if he needed it.

“I’m sorry Percy. I’m sorry for everything.” Arthur had a solemn look in his eyes. “I should never have let our relationship fall so low,” he said quietly, tears pricking his eyes.

“Father, you have nothing to be sorry for. I was a petulant child, throwing a fit for attention. You and Mum raised us well, you showed us love and that’s worth more than any recognition or riches. I’m learning that now, I’m the one who should be sorry. I am, too, I should have recognized everything you did for us sooner. I never should have left, said those awful, despicable words. I would go back and take it all back if I could, honest.” Percy had a few tears streaming down his cheeks. He’d already said all of this in his letter, but saying it in person was important. 

“Percy, your mother and I never stopped loving you. You grew up in a loud, boisterous family. A quiet, ambitious child mixed in was a chemical reaction waiting to happen. There’s nothing we can’t forgive, Percy, you’re always a part of this family.” Arthur reached out for his son, grasping his hand. “I love you, Percy, always.”

“I love you too,” Percy smiled, finally feeling like maybe he deserved a little of the forgiveness his family had been willing to extend. He turned to look for you, seeing you smiling at him. You gave him a thumbs up, turning back to help Molly again.

“Y/n sure is something, aren’t they Percy?” Arthur followed his eyes, a smile on his face. “Don’t let that one get away. I have a feeling Y/n is a big part of this change in you.” 

“Y/n’s been helping me loosen up, a “re-education” as it’s been so nicely put,” Percy laughed, watching you set the table. “I don’t know if I could have done any of this alone.”

“Hang onto Y/n, don’t let go,” Arthur advised. “You two remind me of your Mum and me at your age.”

“Are you getting sappy on me, Father?” Percy laughed, standing from his chair to see if you needed help.

“Only slightly, Percy. Come on, let’s go see if they need help.”

Molly shooed you upstairs as soon as Percy came near, giving Arthur a wink. “Go spend some time together, I’ll call you down for dinner.”

You obeyed, hiding out in Percy’s room together. He pulled you to him as soon as he closed the door, kissing you softly as you smiled up at him. “I take it the talk went well?”

“Beyond that and I have you to thank.” Percy brushed the hair from your face, pressing soft kisses across your face.

“You did all of the work, marigold. I was just here for the ride.” You giggled as he peppered more and more kisses on your cheeks and nose.

“Don’t lessen your importance in this, sweetpea. You gave me the strength to do this, you gave me a safe place to heal. I could never properly thank you for everything you’ve done.” He pulled you against him, resting his head on yours.

“Perce?” You asked softly, burying your face in his sweater. “Do you want to talk about this now?”

“We can,” he started, guiding you to sit on the bed. He sat across from you as you pulled a pillow to your lap.

“I fancy you, marigold. More and more every moment I spend with you. I know you have doubts and fears because I share them, but I think what we have is one of a kind, and I don’t want to miss an opportunity because of fear. We just finished overcoming that and I think we can do it again.” You smiled as you finished, reaching a hand out to intertwine your fingers with his.

“What if I still have more to work through? What if I still have growing that isn’t done yet? I could change,” Percy started, shaking a bit as he spoke. “What if I become someone you don’t love anymore?”

“Percival Marigold Weasley, we can grow together. We’ve already been doing it and proved it only makes what we have stronger. A relationship isn’t going to change that. If you want to wait I respect that but if you’re scared I won’t love you anymore, you’re as daft as Ginny said.” You laughed as he rolled his eyes, a smile creeping onto his face.

“You know marigold isn’t my middle name right? It’s Ignatius.”

“Don’t change the subject or I’ll get Fred to hex you since I can’t.” This made Percy laugh, pulling you into his arms. “I love you, marigold. Nothing would change that. You’ve already told me your deepest secrets and nothing’s changed.”

“I love you too, sweetpea.” Percy tilted your head up for another kiss, slower and sweeter than before. “Care to take a chance on me?”

“For as long as you’ll have me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please like&comment if you enjoy  
> My works are all posted at http://firewhisky-kisses.tumblr.com ♥


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your relationship becomes common knowledge as your stay at The Burrow comes to an end

The original plan had been to keep the relationship quiet from the family which proved impossible with Ginny around. The youngest Weasley had already been onto them and couldn’t hide her excitement when Percy took your hand during dinner. 

“PERCY FOUND HIS COMMON SENSE!” She yelled out over the scattered conversation and clinking utensils, all eyes snapping to the pair. 

“Ginny!” you squealed, hiding your face in your hands as Percy turned beet red. 

“About bloody time!” Fred called over banging his fist down on the table, sending a forkful of peas flying. 

“Fred! Enough!” Molly barked, glaring a warning in his direction. A smile crept back onto her face as she took in the sight of the two of you. “It is about time, we’ve all been waiting for this.”

Percy was exasperated at this point. “Mum!”

“It’s the truth, Percy. Y/n is good for you and we all can see it! Now finish your meals!” Everyone obeyed, no one dared to say anything else after, not even Fred or George.

You shot Percy a soft smile, it wasn’t exactly how you planned on it coming out but you couldn’t be happier. Surrounded by his family with his fingers interlaced with yours felt more like home than anything ever had. Tears pricked at your eyes as you shook them away, you refused to be emotional over dinner. Percy squeezed your hand as he leaned over to kiss your cheek.

“I’m trying to eat here, Perce.” Ron glared at his brother as Hermione smacked his arm. 

“Shut it, Ronald!”

You sat on the arm of Percy’s chair in the living room after dinner, hands clasped together again. He brought them to his lips every so often to place a kiss on the back. It sent shivers down your spine every time, happiness flooding your system. It couldn’t be possible to be happier than this you decided, this was the perfect moment in time. You glanced around the room, memorizing everyone’s faces as you tried to cling to this forever. As everyone broke off for the night after games of chess and reminiscing on the old days, Molly pulled you to the side. 

“Usually I’d have put a cot in another room for you but seeing as my children are all grown now, you can stay in Percy’s room with him. If you’d like, that is.” Molly blushed a little, she wasn’t used to being so forward with her children’s partners. “If not I can arrange something or the couch-”

“Percy’s room is fine, Molly, I promise.” You pulled her into a hug, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for being so welcoming. This has been the best few days of my life.”

“You’re always welcome here, dear. We have an open door for the both of you.” Molly let you go and took your hand, giving it a soft squeeze as she retired for the night.

You smiled at Percy who jumped from his chair, tucking his arm around you as he pulled you up the stairs right after. Giggling as you closed the door to his room, he pulled you into his arms immediately. “Mum must love you quite a bit, I’ve never seen her so lenient about sleeping arrangements.”

“What can I say, I’m incredibly endearing,” you giggled, Percy peppering your face with kisses. There was a soft knock at the door as you reached for the knob letting it open. 

Fred was standing behind it with a grin on his face. “Should I leave you alone lovebirds?” 

“‘Course not, Freddie, come on in.” You gave Percy a quick peck before crossing to his bed and sitting down. “What can we do for ya?”

“I was actually hoping to talk to Perce, you’re welcome to stay, Y/n. You know everything anyway, besides I’d like to talk to you as well.” Fred smiled at you as you nodded, giving him the floor.

“I never had a chance to thank you, Percy. I… I would have died, I know I would have. I don’t understand how either of us isn’t permanently injured, it’s a miracle honestly.” Fred took another breath before continuing. “The reason I was distracted at that moment was that I swore I saw you. We hadn’t heard anything, even after the Ministry fell we were holding onto the hope you’d come home. The Battle started and I kept my eye out, hoping as the Order and allies showed up you’d be coming through as well. Then I saw your hair, it was only a flash of it but I knew, Perce. I knew it was you. Then I turned and there was an explosion and you were flinging me to the ground. I just…. I don’t exactly know what I’m trying to say besides thank you. For saving me, for coming home. I know I wasn’t the easiest on you growing up, I felt a little responsible for you leaving if I’m being honest. Figured maybe if I had been easier on you it wouldn’t have felt like you were such an outsider in our family.” Fred choked up a bit as he stared at Percy. 

You could see tears in his eyes as well as he pulled Fred towards him, crushing him in a hug. “You’re not responsible for my mistakes, Fred. I was a stupid child, what I did, what I said came from a place of insecurity. I should never have said those things to Dad, to you, to anyone. I would have gladly died that day if it meant you lived, why do you think I threw myself on top of you?”

“Why didn’t you stay, Perce? After saving me why did you run?”

“I wasn’t ready, Fred. I wasn’t ready to be forgiven yet. I hadn’t forgiven myself yet for everything I did. I thought fighting in the Battle would bring me closer. If I’m being honest I thought dying in the Battle would bring it. I went in ready to never come out.”

“I’m glad you’re here now. I’m glad you forgave yourself because you deserve it, Perce. You deserve happiness.”

Tears slipped out as you watched them. Percy had told you he saved Fred’s life but he had conveniently left out the part about nearly dying doing so. He released Fred as they smiled at each other, knowing their past was behind them now. You couldn’t help but smile with them, it was heartwarming seeing Percy’s family reconnecting like this.

“Now, on that subject, onto our guest of honour. Y/n, we don’t know each other very well yet but I have a feeling we’re going to. You’re going to be here quite a bit I reckon. I wanted to thank you as well.” Fred walked towards the bed, sitting down beside you. He took your hand in his and gave it a squeeze. “I know Percy had to work through everything himself, I’m proud of him for it. But you stood beside him every step of the way, you gave him the support he needed to heal and that was the kindest thing anyone could do. I’m happy Percy found you, I’m happy for you two. But if you break my brother’s heart I’ll be forced to prank you every day until you die, thems the rules.” 

You laughed as you pulled Fred into a tight hug. “Never in a million years could I dream of hurting him, Fred. He helped me heal without even realizing it. I’m quite smitten with your brother.” You giggled as you pulled away, a look of mock disgust on his face. He replaced it with a smile and a wink, getting to his feet.

“Alright, now that all of that sappiness is done, I’m off to test some new products with George. Hey, Y/n? Would you help us test a couple?”

“Is there a risk of death or bodily harm?”

“We may dye your skin blue…?”

“That’s a story for my instructors, count me in!”

“Percy, _keeper_.” Fred laughed as he walked out the door, giving a quick wave before disappearing.

“You do realize their products go horribly wrong in the beginning, right?” Percy shook his head as he shut the door, closing the distance between you. 

“So? It’ll be magic blowing up in my face, how cool is that?” You giggled as Percy rolled his eyes, pushing you down onto the bed as he fell on top of you.

“Show someone magic once and then they’re hooked. I’ll have to look into Muggle rehabilitation for magic addiction.” He laughed as you poked at his sides, scowling at him.

“I’m supposed to not be amazed at all of this? Come on, marigold, it’s bloody exciting! Also, quit squishing me!”

“Can’t, seems you’re much too comfortable and warm for me to do such a thing.” Percy climbed off, pulling you back to your feet. Waving his wand at a record player nearby a song crooned out, one of the records you had left. A french song you recognized immediately crooned through the air as Percy offered you his hand.

He swayed with you the same way he had done all those weeks ago in the bar, his eyes burning into yours with a passion again. “Sing it for me” he whispered as a smile crept onto your face.

“ _Quand il me prend dans ses bras, qu'il me parle tout bas, je vois la vie en rose_.” Percy kissed your forehead and your nose as you sang the lines, finding your lips as he cut you off. It was a sweet kiss, you could feel the depth of his love as your arms wound around his neck. You couldn’t imagine a day ever passing where you didn’t kiss his lips at least once, the sweet taste bringing you back for more. Percy was healing, you were growing together, and in the lowlight of his room, a new life was beginning for the both of you.

Christmas was just as exciting as you hoped it would be, excitement and happiness aplenty in the Burrow. Molly outdid herself with her Christmas Eve dinner, everyone quickly retreated into a food coma afterwards. You watched the Weasleys opening their gifts Christmas morning, snuggled up with Percy as you sipped your coffee. You were surprised when Molly pressed one into your hands, you showed up unannounced how could you possibly have a present? Percy nudged you to open it and you obliged. A sweater lay inside, a handknit Y/F/C sweater with a giant Y/I on the front. Tears pricked your eyes as you reached for Molly, giving her a hug.

“Y/n got a Weasley sweater, she’s family now!” George announced, grinning at you.

“I thought I was family when I let you turn my hands purple yesterday, Georgie?” You laughed, holding up your still purple hands for him to see.

“That wasn’t official, Mum has the official word and that’s it. Welcome to the family!” Fred answered for him, giving you a matching grin.

Hermione, Harry and Fleur all nodded from their respective spots, holding up their sweaters as well. “It’s true, this is the initiation.”

“I’m honoured,” you said softly, thumbing the sweaters before pulling off Percy’s and donning Molly’s instead. It was soft and smelled like The Burrow, what you’d come to know as the smell of home.

The rest of your stay at the Burrow was like a dream. Fred and George had you testing products, even giving you the ones that didn’t backfire on you as a present. You convinced them to play a prank on Percy as well, resulting in him tossing you in the snow in the garden. Percy took you flying again, Harry and Ginny did as well taking you much faster. It was perfection, you couldn’t imagine a life without Percy’s family in it now. You were leaving after New Year’s to be back for work and classes and as the day crept closer you felt a sadness weighing on you. Percy noticed it one day as you curled up in the living room watching his family.

“What’s wrong, sweetpea?” Percy tucked your legs over him, resting his hand on them. 

“Bittersweet. That’s the best word I can think of.” You looked at him as he rolled his eyes.

“Yes, but _what_ is bittersweet, my love?”

“All of this. I love every second of being here but we’ll have to leave. And going back to school and working in a library? Percy, you should be back at the Ministry. You should be rebuilding it, you’re too smart to be working in a Muggle library.” You smiled at him as you laid your hand over his. “You know, this is my last semester. I graduate in the spring.”

“What’re you getting at, sweetpea?” Percy had a smile on his face that told you he knew exactly what you were hinting at but wanted to hear it.

“I’m saying that when my semester is up we should move closer, be around your family more. There’s nothing tying me to where I am now besides school. I’m also saying that you should quit the library, apply for a job with the Ministry again.”

“You reckon I should?”

“There’s nothing I believe in more than you, marigold.” You scooted over on the couch, letting Percy tuck you into his arms. “Besides, with all this fancy wizard travel I’m sure you can handle the commute for a few months.”

“It’ll mean less time with you, sweetpea.”

“Guess I’ll just have to stay over more often.” You reached up to give him a soft kiss, reassuring that no matter how much time you spent together nothing would change.

“I can ask Father to look into it, maybe I can get in with his department for now.”

“That sounds wonderful, marigold.”

New Year’s Eve came with a literal bang, Fred and George going all out with their firework display. It amazed you, seeing dragons and creatures fly across the sky. Muggles had nothing on wizards in the ability to put on a good show. Percy stood behind you with his arms around your waist, head resting on yours. It amazed you how you held off so long without this. How you pushed your feelings down instead of giving in to what was bubbling up between you. Whispered I love yous and sweet nothings in your ears had you dizzy, drunk off the excitement, love, and wine you’d been sipping all evening. It was surreal in the moment as you tried not to focus on the fact that you were leaving tomorrow. You drank in your surroundings, the love pouring out of everyone in the moment as you glanced up at Percy, stealing a soft kiss in the starlight, the fireworks reflected in his eyes.

“Thank you for everything, marigold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please like&comment if you enjoy  
> My works are all posted at http://firewhisky-kisses.tumblr.com ♥


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash forward two years to Percy and you about to take a very big step.

_TWO YEARS LATER_

“I thought weddings were supposed to be exciting, this is just stressful,” you mumbled to no one in particular, pouring over the books Molly and Fleur had given you. Plans and samples seemed to line every surface of your flat, a constant reminder of the upcoming milestone in your life. Glancing towards the clock Molly had gifted you, you saw Percy’s hand shift to travelling home. You pulled yourself off the floor and made your way to the kitchen to check on dinner. It was a simple life the two of you had built the last two years, a new cozy flat closer to the Ministry, visits to The Burrow as much as possible, a new job for yourself as well.

Leaning against the kitchen counter, you couldn’t rid yourself of the smile on your face as you twirled the ring around your finger. You heard the familiar pop as Percy’s footsteps echoed through the flat, his face popping into the kitchen. “Something smells magnificent in here, sweetpea.”

“I made your favourite,” you said softly, crossing the floor to wrap your arms around his neck. He pulled you into a sweet kiss, his thumb brushing across your cheek as he pulled away to press one against your forehead. 

“You didn’t have to do all of this, you’ve got your hands full already.” Percy worried about your stress levels lately, he watched you spend your days off glued to the preparations. The wedding was only a few weeks away now and Molly had all of her time dedicated to it.

“I wanted to, it’s a special evening tonight my love,” You smiled as Percy scrunched up his face, trying to remember if he forgot an anniversary or special moment. “You’re not forgetting anything, marigold, don’t hurt yourself,” you teased, pressing a quick kiss against his lips. 

When dinner was done and you were curled up on the couch together, Percy pressing soft kisses all over as you giggled and swatted at him, you let out a sigh as he tucked you tighter in his arms. “Reckon Molly would kill us if we just ran off and eloped?” 

“It would take them years to find the bodies, sweetpea.” Percy chuckled as you huffed, leaning in closer to him. 

“It’s so much trouble for one day. I don’t care what our wedding is like so long as you’re at the end of the aisle.” You closed your eyes as you tried to work up the nerve to tell Percy the news you’d been holding in. It scared you for some reason, maybe because you hadn’t spoken about it yet. The nerves proved too strong as you buried it down.

“I would have married you the day I proposed if I knew Mum wouldn’t have our heads.” Percy smiled as you opened your eyes to meet his gaze.

_The rain was pouring down and Percy was insistent you meet him on campus. It had been a year since you graduated, why on Earth would Percy want to be meeting here of all places? You were grumbling as you tried your best to hide under your umbrella, the wind whipping rain at you regardless. You knew where he’d be, the library was the only place here that meant something to the two of you. How could it not? The place where you saw his frustrated face for the first time and knew he needed a friend. Now, nearly a year and a half later, you were back looking for Percy all over again._

_The campus was empty, graduation was last week and summer courses haven’t started yet. The buildings were mostly dark but you could see lights in the library. Percy must already be here. He left on good terms when he switched jobs to the Ministry so they probably gave him little trouble over using the building. As you finally escaped the rain, you leaned your umbrella against the door and shook off as much water as you could. It was a useless feat as you were drenched head to toe at this point._

_The hallways were empty as you wound the familiar path to the quiet area you met in what felt like a lifetime ago. Curiosity built up inside as you neared the end of the hallway. You could see faint orange light from the windows looking in, your hand covering your mouth as it came into view. You hadn’t spotted Percy yet but your breath had already left your lungs unwilling to return. Stopping in your tracks, you quickly realized what was about to happen and tried to calm yourself._

_Percy came into view as you reached for the door, standing beside the desk. Candles lined the entirety of it, the floor, even hovering in the air which you knew was Percy’s doing. You couldn’t help the tears falling from your eyes as he reached a hand out for you._

_“What did you do, marigold,” you said softly, glancing around at the candles. It wasn’t until you looked back towards him that you saw he was holding two flowers; a marigold and a sweetpea._

_“Something I’ve been wanting to do for a while. Reckon this is the best place to do it, given how our relationship started,” Percy started, smiling as you giggled at him. He handed you the flowers before he continued._

_“Y/n you’ve turned my life around. I’m aware that you insist I did all of the work myself, but the truth is and always will be I never would have accomplished it without you. Standing by my side, holding my hand, and dropping your own life to support me were all a significant part of that journey. I wake up in amazement everyday at how lucky I am to have met you. To think this library is the very reason I found the love of my life is absolutely insane yet so perfectly us.” Percy stopped for a second, tears pricking his eyes._

_You stepped closer to him as he knelt down on one knee. It was something you knew was coming but you couldn’t help the tears that followed. He fumbled in his pocket for a moment before retrieving the velvet box._

_“Please, Y/n. Make me the happiest man in the world, marry me please.” Percy smiled as he opened the box. You nodded your head immediately, pulling him up and throwing your arms around him._

_“In what universe would I ever say no, Percival Marigold Weasley?”_

Molly was bustling around the Burrow, ordering her children around as the final preparations were in place for the ceremony tomorrow. Ginny and Hermione were making centrepieces with you, spending more time goofing off than working.

“It’s very reminiscent of Bill and Fleur’s wedding, Mum was equally as frustrated in those preparations,” Ginny laughed, tossing a flower in your direction.

“Maybe if we were actually doing our jobs she wouldn’t be so pushy, Gin,” Hermione laughed, finishing her last centrepiece.

  
“It’s my first September not at Hogwarts, I’d like to live a little!” Ginny huffed, tossing an apologetic look your way. “Not that I don’t want to help you, I do, but-”

“But this is so boring and tedious and we should be out having fun instead,” you finished for her, winking as you spoke. “Trust me, I must have begged Percy to run off and elope with me fifty times now.”

“Molly would have both of your heads if you deprived her of this wedding,” Hermione laughed, shaking her head. “She’s already planning Ron’s and Ginny’s.”

“Does she ever stop?” You laughed, finishing off your last centrepiece as well.

“Never, not for as long as I can remember.” Ginny shook her head, finishing her last as well. “Come on, surely nothing is left to do and Mum will let us have our girl’s night before the wedding.”

You stayed in Ginny’s room that night with Hermione, Ginny, and Fleur having a mini bachelorette party. It was mostly laughing and gossiping about the boy’s as Ginny passed around a bottle of wine she nicked from Molly. It was the perfect night before, nerves settling in your stomach as you tried to get at least a few hours of sleep. You had avoided most of the wine and were wide awake, staring at the stars outside the window. Unable to sleep, you made your way out of Ginny’s room and down into the garden. 

The night air was chill as you stood outside, the wind rustling the trees hid the noises of someone creeping up behind you. “You’re beautiful in the moonlight you know.”

“Percival! It’s bad luck!!” You squeaked out, keeping your back towards him.

“Calm down, I’m facing away from you sweetpea. I heard you come out and I wanted to check on my bride.” You could hear the happiness in his voice as he said the word bride.

“Say that again, my groom.”

“My bride.” Percy chuckled and you could picture the blush no doubt tinting his cheeks pink right now.

“I love you, marigold. Can you believe it’s only a few hours away now?” You tucked your sweater closer to your body, hand running across your abdomen. “Hey Perce?”

“What is it, sweetpea?”

“I have some news. Screw superstitions,” you said as you turned, facing the back of his head now. “Percy, I’m pregnant.”

He whipped around now, eyes wide as he searched for any hint of a joke on your face. “Y-you’re serious? Y-you’re pregnant? We’re having a baby?” 

“Yes, marigold. I’m about nine weeks,” you replied, a smile stretching across your face. “I found out the day I made you dinner but I was scared. We hadn’t spoken about it yet and the wedding preparations were piling up… We’re having a baby, marigold.”

Percy picked you up and spun you around, laughing as tears fell from his eyes. “I’m going to be a father, Merlin Y/n I can’t believe it!”

“You’re not mad I waited?” You looked for any sign in his eyes but they were sparkling through his tears as he shook his head.

“How could I ever be mad at you, sweetpea. We’re having a baby!” Percy pulled you against him, peppering your face with kisses.

“And if you keep shouting it everyone is going to know, Percival!” You yelped, smacking his arm as he laughed, kissing you hard.

“I’ll wake them all up and tell them right now, I can’t believe it!” 

After another twenty minutes of celebrations, you finally talked him into going back to his bed. Crawling back into your cot in Ginny’s room, sleep came easier now that you had told Percy. The morning came much to fast as the day passed in a blur of make-up and flowers and hair and a beautiful dress. Before you knew it you were anxiously waiting inside as Arthur poked his head in. 

“No sign yet?”

You shook your head. Your father was supposed to walk you down the aisle but he hadn’t shown up. It wasn’t surprising, really, none of your family was around much. Arthur came into the kitchen as he smiled at you, offering you his arm. “I’d be honoured if you let me accompany you, Y/n.”

“Thank you, Arthur.” You wiped at the tears before they could smudge your make-up, looping your arm through his. 

As the song began to play, Arthur led you out into the garden. The guests stood as they turned to take in the sight of you. A beautiful, simple white dress Fleur had helped you find and a bouquet of orange sweet peas in your hands you floated beside Arthur as you looked towards the top of the aisle. Percy had tears in his eyes, his knees shaking as Fred leaned forward to steady him, his best man. Ginny stood on your side sobbing as she waited for you as well, your maid of honour. Eliza, Sara, and Haley were all there as well as Hermione, no one seemed to have dry eyes. Molly was openly weeping from her seat as you got to the end, Arthur handing you off to Percy.

When it was time for your vows you took a deep breath, trying to keep them short so you wouldn’t sob through them. “Percival Marigold Weasley, I’m aware I’ve outed your nickname to our friends and family, but that’s your life now dear. I promise to always be there for you, to grow and learn with you, to support you through whatever life throws our way. I’ll always show you the fun parts of life, never letting you forget how to let loose every once in a while. I promise to love and to care for you for as long as I live, never letting you forget just how important and special you are.”

Percy choked through his as he held your hands. “Y/N Sweetpea Y/LN, I have to out your nickname as well, it’s only fair. I promise to grow alongside you, to never forget to have fun with you. I promise to lend you all of my sweaters when you’re cold, to always hold your hand, and to never let you walk home alone. I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of my days, ensuring you never forget exactly how grateful I am that you brought me one black coffee that day so long ago. I love you, more than words and gestures could ever say.”

Rings were exchanged and Percy kissed you as you were declared husband and wife, a sweet, tender kiss that had his brother’s wolf-whistling beside him. The crowd poured into the tent with you, the reception in full swing within minutes. It was a long night of dancing and celebrating with his family. Percy sipped your wine and champagne for you, deciding it could wait until after the honeymoon before you told everyone your news. Wrapped up in his arms as the music swelled around you, it was hard to imagine anything being more perfect than this moment. Percy glanced down at you, tilting your head up to steal a kiss from you.

As the night wound to an end, Percy collected you and your bag, apparating off to the cottage he rented for your honeymoon. You spent the night tangled with each other in the sheets, spending more time wrapped together than you did asleep. When the sun rose in the sky, you slid from the sheets and moved quietly towards the kitchen. Percy stirred as he looked up to see you, a smile on your face. 

_“I’m going to grab myself a cup of coffee and you look like you could use one too_.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please like&comment if you enjoy  
> My works are all posted at http://firewhisky-kisses.tumblr.com ♥


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snippet of your future with Percy

> _“What if he took after me? What if he’s not a wizard? He’s going to have cousins heading off on magical adventures and feel left out!” You were pacing the floor in Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes as Fred watched you, growing increasingly dizzy._
> 
> _“(Y/n) I’m begging you, please calm down. You’re going to walk him right out of you if you don’t sit down! Percy asked me to take you to this appointment while he’s at work, I don’t think he’ll appreciate you slipping into early labour!” Fred had a smile on as he hopped to his feet, dragging you over to the stool. “If I know the Weasley genes, he’s going to be an orange-haired magical terror, now calm down for the love of Merlin.”_
> 
> _“Is she still pacing down here, Fred?”_
> 
> _“Of course, George. Can you tell her that he’s going to be fine?”_
> 
> _“We’re gonna love the little pipsqueak regardless, (Y/n), besides this is Mum’s first grandchild you think he’s going to feel unloved? Have you met her?” George tucked his arm around you, kissing the side of your head._
> 
> _“Besides, with us as uncles, he’s going to be set,” Fred teased, earning a swat as you wagged your finger at him._
> 
> _“Don’t you corrupt my child, Fred Weasley!”_
> 
> _“You used to be fun, (Y/n), I’m disappointed. Come on, Percy will kill us if we’re late.”_

> Standing on Platform 9 ¾, the conversation with Fred and George seemed to be ancient history now. Evidently, they were right and a tiny carbon copy Percy came into this world. He had his father’s ambitions with your sense of adventure and fun, the perfect blend of you both. A little girl came later, wrapping Percy around her finger as she did. He liked to refer to her as your clone, the only difference is the signature Weasley orange hair. 
> 
> Your family was crowded around hugging and kissing their own children as they sent them off on the train, tears flowing as the children groaned and shoved you all away. You didn’t care about embarrassing them, it was hard sending them off for such a long stretch of time. Percy looped his arm around your waist, pressing a kiss to the side of your head as he always did. He was the reason you could get through this, your safe place through everything. As you waved at the train, your nieces and nephews all waving back with your little ones, you sniffled as Ginny pulled you into a hug, matching tears streaming down her own cheeks. 
> 
> The Weasleys left as one, apparating to Diagon Alley as you piled into the coffee shop. It was a tradition born when you and Percy waved off your son his first year and slowly the entire family joined in on it as the years passed. Now, all of Percy’s siblings crowded around, your family who welcomed you on the first day you stepped foot into the Burrow. A cup of coffee brought you together all those years ago and continues to do so, even now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please like&comment if you enjoy  
> My works are all posted at http://firewhisky-kisses.tumblr.com ♥


End file.
